Lessons in Real Life
by lunareclipse3
Summary: As the flock grew up they found out a lot. About survival, about each other and eventually, about love. This is about our resident chatterbox and blind mad genius. "You learn a lot about someone in 14 years."
1. Seen

**Author's Note: Hey sup. Wow I like this story way more thsn the one I wrote before this. Like, this one actually has humor. And it's Niggy! Which is my Top 5 Fiction Pairing. Right before Fax and after Leah/Jacob. Anyway if you read the summary you'll know:**

_** A Niggy story. The flock grew up as brothers and sisters. Eventually more. They suffered together.. and that's how they stayed. You know, together. They'll always be there for each, but maybe some more than others. There's Fang and Max, but this is about the too sweet pairing of our resident girlish chatterbox and our blind mad genius.  
"It may be a little something called love. It's real and real hard to understand. But you'll get it eventually." he smirked.  
"Know, you learn a lot about someone in fourteen years."  
"You wouldn't understand." "Trust me, I think I would..."**_

**Starts at the School. I had so much fun writing this; hope you have fun reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do own the plot though.**

**

* * *

**

**Ages: Iggy: 10 Nudge: 7**

Iggy POV:

I'd been stuck here how long? Now, I believed about nine years. This place sucked.

I wrapped my arms around my knees to keep warm. The thing called 'winter' was here. When it got cold and the metal bars of our cages burned our skin and made us stiff. I was brought here in the 'spring', when the sky was clear and flowers bloomed far from our reach. My 'birthday' was April 15th.

I hugged myself closer. I winced when the stitches down my back stretched. The whitecoat who'd sewn them did them quick and uncarefully. Yeah, me running from the needle probably didn't help much. Ugh. The Erasers had gotten me pretty well. The others had done better and worse.

There was Max (I thought she had a guy's name too). She had long gold hair and brown eyes. I think she'd been here the longest of all six of us. She was nice to us, but terrible to the whitecoats. I liked her for that. A boy named Fang shared her cage. I didn't understand his name either. Fang didn't talk except to Max. He'd come here a week before me and him and Max had been best friends. Fang was dark haired and dark eyed and almost as good a fighter as Max. The Erasers had merely give him a sprained wrist and black eye.

In the cage beside them were a young brother and sister. The baby girl, Angel, was only two so she didn't have to fight. Max was outraged when they brought her here: a poor, innocent infant. The boy was a bit older and had to go to the training yard. The poor boy, who we named the Gasman, had a split lip and his light blonde hair was matted with blood.

Finally, there was Nudge. She'd shared my cage since I was seven. I kind of liked her. Max and Fang had been best friends and though they were nice to me, I wished I had someone beside me. So when the scientists threw a little brown eyed, brown haired, brown skinned girl in next to me, I was kind of happy. Nudge talked. Like, a lot. The polar opposite of Fang. After the fight, she'd come out the worst.

On the other side of the medium crate, she laid with her head on the bars. Her eyes were closed and she sported a fat lip. Her gown was bloodied and her ankle was set at a strange angle. Bruises, red and purpe, messed up all the skin you could see. Still she was kind of cute.

Weird.

I crawled over to her and nudged her cheek. I'd done the same thing every hour for the last two days. Finally she stirred. Nudge's eyes fluttered open and she asked,

"_Igwy_?"

I nodded that was my name. Sort of. She gave a smile and said,

"My foot."

I nodded again. "Hold still." I took her ankle in my hand and gave it hard twist. She whimpered but said, "Thanks" before falling back asleep.

Awhile later, two whitecoats came in. I recognized one of them: Jeb Batchelder. He was nice- as nice as _They_ could be. The other was a young Japanese woman. She seemed incredibly perky. Ick.

Jeb knelt in front of Max and I caught pieces of what he told her, "cruical-not my decision- _fairly successful_- tonight- operation."

I wasn't surprised. We got tested on all the time. I _was_ surprised when The Perky One came to my cage and said: "You. Male. I.J.G. 827254a. Come with us."

She unlocked the cage and the noise woke up Nudge. Her eyes widened but I shook my head; they hadn't come for her. The Perky One turned back to Jeb, and then me.

"Come out. This will be harmless." Snort. Yeah and harmless things involve: wind tunnels, chemicals, and electrocuting mazes. The Perky One got less happy. She pulled me out of the cage by my overgrown hair. Jeb carried me out. I looked at those five faces as I left and Nudge's smile was the last thing I saw.

The whitecoats spared no expense for this torture session. There were Erasers at every exit, who were eyeing the whitecoats more like they were snacks and less like they were their bosses. Scientists scurried around. They wheeled carts of gels, scalpels, needles, and medicine. You know, the stuff any nine year old _loves_.

Jeb whispered to Perky, "What are the side effects?"

Perky smiled and said, "Nothing permanent. Usually."

A whitecoat forced me into a pair of white shorts and tank top. They strapped me onto a table, the metal stinging my skin. I saw a syringe stabbed into my arm and I didn't feel anything anymore. I fell asleep but not before they shined a bright yellow lamp in my eyes.

Later, I thought I woke up but I must have still been asleep. Because I couldn't see the light.

* * *

Nudge POV:

"You're going to love this." A scientist chuckled. And not in, like, a nice way. He unlocked our cages and herded us into a corner. I looked at Max: _shouldn't we try to escape_? Max shook her head and I understood. We didn't have Iggy. Two Erasers carried in a struggling, pale lump. They threw Iggy into us. He got up onto his knees and patted around the room.

"Guys... g-guys where are you?"

The whitecoats laughed again and left, leaving on only one bright light.

Max knelt next to Iggy and put a hand on his shoulder. We followed her lead.

"Iggy," she said carefully, "what did they do this time?"

"I'm not sure. Thye shined something in my face then I woke up and it was all dark and they blindfolded me and brought me here."

Fang untied the blindfold and said, "Okay Iggy what do you see?"

"Nothing. You haven't taken it off yet." he answered, frowning.

"Yes, I did."

Iggy touched his face. He didn't feel anything 'cause there wasn't anything there.

"Max..." he whispered.

"Iggy," Max said. Panic was creeping into her voice. Max never panicked. "Iggy I'm not kidding what do you see? Don't joke."

"I'm not joking either! I can't see, it's all black!"

"My gosh. Iggy you're blind."

I don't quite remember what happened next. There was a lot of crying, and cursing, and threats. Finally three whitecoats came in and herded us back into our cages. We were too upset to fight back. I turned to Iggy who was rocking on his heels and talking to himself. I crawled beside him and squeezed him.

"I'm going to be useless. I'll walk off a cliff or something. Can I even fly if I can't see? I'll get hurt and since I'm even more of a mess the whitecoats will kill me off and if they don't you all will resent having to watch out for me."

I was whipped. It took a lot if energy to say: "No you won't! You're amazing. And even if the others don't, _I'll_ take care of you."

I fell asleep about then. But before I drifted off, I think I heard him say: "I'll take care of you, too."


	2. Drabbles and Things

**Author's Name: Hi fanfictioners. What's up? This chapter actually has humor, finally. Amazing I know. Anyway this is a bunch of drabbles about their time with Jeb at the E-shaped house. 'Cause I had more than one idea. I know I said I wouldn't update till Thursday but I wanted time to work on my Christmas chapter.I wouldn't bore you with my life story so here's the chapter :). Reviews are loved. BTW: have you guys ever watched Russell Peters? Damn that guys is effin hilarious!  
**

**At the E-Shaped House in Colorado.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Ages: Iggy: 11 Nudge: 8 and a half**

Iggy POV, Familiar:

The field outside my new home was soft and overgrown. In the distance I could hear birds and squirrels. The breeze carried scents of honey, wildflowers. It was so different from the terror and antiseptics of the School. Amazing.

"Come inside." Jeb said. I stood stationary.

"Come along, Iggy." Nudge said.

"W-where is it?"

She took my hand. When inside the wooden house, Nudge held my hand and described everything. I could hear wind through the windows and creak of the staircase. With her hand in mine I laid on my new bed, wide awake. I could get used to this.

* * *

Nudge POV, Who Needs Saving?:

"Maxxxx, I'm hungry." I couldn't help whining.

"Okay, I'll cook." She said. Max looked genuinely confused as she scoped out the kitchen.

"You know what you're doing, right?" She nodded. Twenty minutes and three small explosions later Max placed a plate in front of me. It was full of orange/sticky stuff. _Ew_. Max's face fell,

"It's grilled cheese." _Ew-squared_… Iggy came down and said,

"I heard the smoke alarms." _Roarrrr_, "And thunder?" He asked.

"No, it's my tummy."

"You guys suck." Max huffed and left.

Ig laughed. "I'll cook."

I had to bear hug him. "Iggy, dude you're my savior."

* * *

Nudge POV, Genius:

"And you just pull this lever and the spark plug ignites…"

Iggy continued and demonstrated everything he said. The dominoes fell off the tower when he pulled a stick and a shower of sparks fell at the bottom of the fuse. Yes, very complicated. Jeb looked happy. Max looked worried. Fang looked… at Max. Gazzy looked ecstatic. Angel looked sleepy. I thought it was pretty cool. When he finished everyone parted ways and Iggy started taking apart the contraption.

"Hey Igster." I said tapping his hand.

He sighed and pouted, "Nobody cared."

"I did. For a birdbrain you're a genius."

**

* * *

**

Iggy POV, Childish:

"Jeb!" I called, running toward his footsteps. "Nudge flushed my stuffed dolphin down the toilet."

"Well you electrocuted my Barbie!"

"I electrocuted your Barbie because you lost my teddy!"

"I lost your teddy when I had to sleep outside because you blew out my windows!"

"I blew them out by accident!"

"Like it was an accident when you washed my white Hello Kitty dress with Fang's clothes?"

"I'm blind! Why'd you let me do laundry?"

"Pyromaniac freak!"

"Motor Mouth!"

"Tree Crasher!"

"Mirror Obsessed!"

"Blondie Sexist Pig!"

"Girly Dolphin Killer!"

Nudge stomped on my foot. Like, hard. Jeb chuckled, "You kids."


	3. Xmas Wishes

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays fellow fanfictioners! Merry [insert holiday of choice here]. I had a funny moment yesterday I was hanging up the shower curtains I chose from IKEA (they're really cute white plastic with kiddie drawings of birds, alligators, cats, etc) and the box said 'Igge' and I asked my mom how to pronounced that and she said 'Iggy' [insert chuckle here :) ]. So accordingly, this is a Christmas chapter, the flocks first Christmas without Jeb. Not my favorite but, eh, whatever. P.S. Go on '' and watch both trailers I'm really excited for the movie.  
**

**At the E-Shaped House in Colorado, post-Jeb.**

**Disclaimer: All I wanted for Christmas was to own Maximum Ride. But I didn't get it. So I still don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own new books, a plane ticket to visit my BFF across-country, and some new clothes. **

**

* * *

**

**Ages: Iggy: 12 Nudge: 10**

Iggy POV:

I was walking to my room and I passed Max's. I heard squeals and high-pitched voices talking so I did the polite thing and pressed my ear against the door.

"Max please?" That was Angel.

"No way. No way." Max said.

"Come Max, we have to! Even if Jeb's gone we have to! You can manage and this is a happy time-"

"Okay, Nudge if you stop talking!"

"Yah!" Angel cheered. "We're going to have a Christmas!"

Oh yeah. I'd totally forgotten it was Christmas Eve morning.

"I'll call a flock meeting." Max said.

I heard the creak of the mattress as Max got up and I ran down to the living room.

"Flock, front and center! Meeting!" Max screeched. Once we were all in Max said,

"Okay due to two really annoying, really convincing little girls, we're going to celebrate this Christmas by ourselves. All you need is family, and that's us. Therefore I am taking charge." I could practically see Max pacing the room, in a dictator like way, "Nudge you are in charge of decorating." I could hear her squeal and Max's 'don't go overboard' went unnoticed. Uh-oh. "The Gasman and Angel, you're in charge of getting everyone presents. Take the money from Jeb's office and buy what we can afford. Angel you're in charge of the money."

"Hey-" Gazzy's protest was cut off.

"Iggy, you make the food. I'm in charge of being in charge."

"Which means you boss everyone around and watch the Christmas specials on TV?" I said.

"Yep."

"What about me?" Fang piped up.

"Fang, you're in charge of shoveling snow and cutting down the tree."

I could feel Fang's scowl radiating hatred. Or something.

"Alright everyone dismissed!"

* * *

We maybe young but we eat a lot more than your average kids. Cooking is a lot of fun for me though. We'd raided a grocery store as few days before so I made a massive ham, potatoes, croissants (Pillsbury doughboy anyone?), tons and tons of hot chocolate and some other stuff including... figgy pudding. Figgy... why does that sound familiar? Oh well, I stored the food in the fridge and went to find Fang.

He was outside, and the driveway was miraculously clear of snow. I heard a scratching noise to the right and followed it.

"Fang?"

"Hey Iggy. Cutting down trees is hard. I'm with the environmentalists, let's just not."

"Don't be such a wimp, I'll help." I took the other end of the saw and helped Fang work it through the tree. I'll admit cutting down trees is hard. But it was worth it because pine trees smell really nice.

"Ig, man, you look kind of weird standing there hugging a tree." Fang pointed out.

"Whatever. Are you going to take it in?"

"No way! I cut down most of it, you take it in." he protested.

"It's your job."

Fang paused. "Yeah, you're not strong enough to carry it. I see."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious why you don't want to take it in. You're too weak to. That's okay, I completely understand." Fang yawned.

"Hold up, I am strong enough! I'll show you, I'll take it inside!"

Click. Darn.

"Okay. No takebacks." Fang said.

Darn reverse psychology. If I can't figure it out one way, what makes people think I could figure it out backwards?

Muttering about the unfairness of this, I carried the fir tree inside. By the time I set it in the living room there were more pine needles on me than the tree.

"Hey Iggy." Max materialized next to me. "I thought Fang- oh reverse psychology?"

"Yep."

"Haha. Well Gazzy and Angel are back. It was a great idea to have the mindreader buy presents, right."

"Excellent plan Max."

"Thanks, want to help me with the tree?" Max asked. I nodded. Last year, our first Christmas and our last with Jeb, I'd gotten to decorate the tree. On Christmas Day, Angel sent me a mental picture of it and Nudge's face when she saw the Christmas tree. Her smile was so bright, and I wanted to do that for her again. Speaking of Nudge...

"Max, have you seen Nudge?" It was nearly four and I hadn't seen her since the morning.

"Nuh-uh," was Max's muffled response. "But she's probably going overboard with the rest of the house."

"No duh." We spent the next hour hanging up red and green and gold ornaments. The garland got wrapped around my feet and I didn't find out until I tried walking away to get more holly. There was tinsel hanging the width of the tree and we had the finishing touch, a many pointed silver star.

"Yikes," Max remarked, "the tree's nearly 7 feet tall. Guess I'll have to fly it up..."

"Here, I'll do it Max," I held out my hand," so you don't get hurt."

"Hey!" Max slapped my hand, "don't be so sexist. I can do it!"

I heard the whoosh as Max spread her wings and flew to place the star.

Proudly she said, "That's how it's done."

* * *

Nudge POV:

Christmas. It was so great we were celebrating this year. Max didn't want to, she said it made her miss Jeb too much. I missed Jeb too, but Christmas was for family and happiness. I was really glad Max let me decorate. There were lots and lots of boxes in the attic labeled "Xmas."

Why did people call it 'Xmas'? I saw online that the 'X' represented a cross or something. Like on those street signs that say 'School Xing". At first I didn't get it but it turns out the 'Xing' means crossing! Isn't that weird? Know what else is weird? Dolphins. How can dolphins have super sonic hearing? I read online that they can hear sounds the human (and birdkid) ear can't perceive. But dolphins don't have ears. Or do they? I'd never seen a dolphin in real life. Iggy had a dolphin plushie though... before I flushed it. Iggy.

That reminds me, I read online (isn't the internet great) that if you hung mistletoe and you stood under it with someone: you kissed them. Isn't that absolutely adorable.

The rest of the house looked awesome as well. In everyone's room I hung gold tinsel, and around the Gasman's bed I put a train set I knew he'd love. And there were lots of flowers and a wreath in every room. There was a red cardinal on Fang's head board. His room needed a little color. And down the halls, around the pictures of our family, there were foam stickers of snowman, candy canes, and gift boxes. Having wings is super useful for hanging lights, too. I wanted to put them up outside like your were _supposed_ to but Max said it would call attention to us. Because you _can_ call attention when you live in the mountains in the middle of nowhere.

I put the mistletoe in only a few places: between Max and Fang's room (giggle), by the closet, and by the door to the backyard, which we hardly used. I was very careful about where I placed it, so everyone wouldn't be caught under it. Kissing Fang be kind of weird, but I wouldn't mind. Max probably would though. And kissing Gazzy would be awkward but only because he would probably ruin it by farting or something. So I sat under the mistletoe in the doorway all day. For the record sitting under a plant is not fun.

It was getting really late when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and it was Iggy.

"Nudge?"

I nodded then remembered he couldn't see that.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I patted the spot next to me so he'd know where to sit. He'd already sat down before I remembered: I was beneath the mistletoe. Oops.

"Where were you all day?" he asked. He looked really concerned.

"I was... decorating. It takes a long time." I lied. It had only taken an hour but I didn't want him to know I'd been waiting for a kiss.

"Well it looks great." he said. I suckerpunched him. "Did it really take 'til eleven-fifty to decorate?"

"Yes!" Another lie. Change the subject, change the subject...

"So what do you think you got as a gift?" Yes! Perfect question!

"I know exactly what I got. When Max told Angel to shop I was thinking 'basketball...Tekken...basketball...Tekken'. And Angel thought to me,'Okay'."

"Whoops, too bad I left before Angel could read my thoughts. Imagine that, a five year old is our Santa!" I said happily.

"What did you want?" Iggy asked.

"If Santa was real I would ask him to bring back Jeb. But even Santa can't bring back the dead. And I also ask for a pony! A pony that's all white with a white, shiny mane but has brown freckles! And maybe a Nintendo DS. Yeah, that'd be cool because it's portable and I could play with it while flying. Or maybe I'd ask to be normal for a day, just one day. I'd like to be normal. Do you think Santa might bring me a Barbie Dream house, or a Bratz doll, or Hello Kitty PJs? Hm, still I'd give all that up for a kiss!"

"Huh?" Iggy looked confused.

"I really wanted a Christmas kiss for a gift. A nice sweet one from my fairy tale prince! That's why I've been sitting under this mistletoe all day!"

Iggy blinked rapidly. I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Under _what_?"

"Mistletoe. This green plant thing with oval-ish green leaves and clusters of white berries. And when you're under it with someone you have to kiss them."

"Oh. And you're under it. Am I under it too?" Iggy blushed.

"Well, technically yes but-"

_Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._

"-it's already Christmas and Santa can't bring one for-"

I stopped because Iggy had pressed his lips against my cheek. Whoa. I didn't move and after a second he got up and said, "There happy?" As he turned to walk back to the flock he said, "Merry Christmas Nudge, you got your kiss."

There were a thousand things I could have said to him but I yelled,

"You did it wrong!"

_But _I yelled it with a smile.


	4. One Hundred Words

**Author's Note: Hola. Is it weird that I actually put a greeting? Hmmm. Anyway the explanation for this chapter is that I had a plot for every year but some of them sucked. Now, instead of skipping them, I'm just replacing them with four drabbles each instead of a real chapter. I'm making the story longer. And since music is an obsession of mine, all of these drabbles will feature song lyrics. But they're not songfics.  
**

**Tell me which is you're favorite if-WHEN you review. I like the last two best. But it's not my best chapter, more of a filler :( .  
**

**At the E-Shaped House, post-Jeb  
**

**Disclaimer: Jimmy P owns Maximum Ride. I do not. The Fray owns Never Say Never and Syndicate. I do not. Nelly Furtado owns All Good Things. I do not. Boys Like Girls own Thunder. I do not. A&G Music owns my tenor saxophone. I do not (just renting). Some lady owns a shirtless, life-sized standee of Taylor Lautner. I do not. I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Ages: Iggy: 13 Nudge: 10**

Nudge POV, Never Say Never:

I woke up, my throat aching from screaming. Instead of freefalling, being buried alive, I was back at the School.

Hearing my screams, Iggy appeared,"Have a bad dream? Want to talk about it?"

His words reminded me of a song I vaguely recalled, "_Somethings we don't talk about, rather do without, just hold the smile…"_

We never spoke of the School. If one of us mentioned it, Max would smile and say it 'Forget it'.

Iggy wasn't Max. So I told him. And he held my hand as I poured my heart out.

"_Don't let me go."_ He didn't.

**

* * *

**

Iggy POV, Syndicate:

Ever had a song in your head you just couldn't get out? I have a lot. It was melodic and the lyrics had more meaning than usual.

"_Don't ever forget, we haven't lost it all yet."_

It sometimes felt like that to me. Come on, I was _blind_. However, I hadn't lost my family, or my dreams, or my sanity. There was another line,

"_All we know for sure is all that we are fighting for."_

"Iggy, come here because Fang's found chocolate!" A high pitched, much-used voice rang out. Jokes aside, I knew what-who _I _was fighting for.

* * *

Nudge POV, Thunder (1.25 drabble):

It was all about summer days and lazy ways. Jeb had died almost two years ago and we were feeling better. Not perfect but better. Summer was great, and it was the only time Max let all of us go to the town by our house together. We bought loads of ice cream, watched stupid movies, and swam in the pond by our home. One day, at the fair, I heard a song:

"…_today_ _in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why… you'll always be my thunder…"_

Later, when he thought no one was around, Iggy would sing it. I heard it again in autumn and I giggled: Iggy's voice _"was the soundtrack of _my_ summer."_

**

* * *

**

Iggy POV, All Good Things (1.25 drabble):

I was walking to the kitchen and I heard the radio turned on. I only heard some of the lyrics, it was very soft:

"_Honestly what will become of me…I don't like reality… flames to dust…why do all good things come to an end..."_

It sounded beautiful but sad. I heard something lower than the music: tiny, muffled sobs. Hearing anyone in the flock cry was terrible and I went in the room, nearly tripping over the ancient radio. Nudge was sitting on the carpet and crying quietly. When she saw me she said, "The song's right, all good things leave too early."

What was I supposed to say? It certainly seemed true. Stroking her curly hair, I said, "Well you're still here aren't you?"


	5. Walks and Talks

**Author's Note: Greetings fanfictioners. Here was me watching Death Note/Angus, Thongs, and the Perfect Snogging:  
**** Shuichi Aizawa: "I can't believe it, that's America. How can their government do something so cowardly like this?"  
_Me: It's America. Duh. (yeah I'm an American but this episode takes place during the Bush administration :] )_**

**Robbie: Know, I wrote a song about you.****  
Georgia: (grins) Really?  
_Me: They always do that._  
Robbie: It was called 'Bitch in a Uniform'.  
_Me: Oh. Well they don't always do that. (laughs and rewinds)  
_  
Here's the thing: I've had 170 hits and only 11-ish reviews. So do you just not review or is the story really that bad and you just don't wanna tell me? So please review, just like say 'hi' or something so I know people actually read it. I semi-hate this chapter, but whatever. I hope the drabble at the end helps make up for it. Enjoy.**

**During Schools Out-Forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Ages: Iggy: 14 Nudge: 11**

Nudge POV:

Okay, I'll admit it.

I like Iggy. A lot. I like him because: he's cute, he's sweet, he's funny, he can be emotional, he's tough, he's can fix anything, he's super brave, he doesn't care about how you look (he can't), he can cook, he helps take care of us, he can fake a British accent, his wings are cool looking, and about a million other reasons.

I can never be with Iggy. Like, ever. I can never be with him because: he's cute, he's three years older, he's my flock brother, he's hits on anything in a skirt, I don't wear skirts, he's three years older, he's my flock brother, Max would never approve, Fang would never approve, I think he thinks I talk too much, he's my three-year-older-flock-brother, and about a million other reasons.

But that wasn't on my mind when we landed on a beach. What I was thinking was '_Where did Max go, is she okay, what happened_' and when I saw her '_Whaaaaa?_'.

Max was sitting on her knees and the sand around her was red. My first thought was '_Wow that's unusual_', then I saw her crying and my second thought was '_Does Max really hate the color red that much_' then I saw the sharp shell in her hand, poised at her bleeding wrist and my mind was _blank_.

Luckily, Fang's wasn't. He was angry, but he fixed everything. Max stopped crying, he patched up her wrist, and Angel said some really weird stuff then Fang sent us of. He stayed next to Max and Angel and Gazzy went swimming.

I wandered down the opposite edge of the beach by myself picking up and studying shells. Some of them were shaped like cones and ringed with tiny spikes. Once upon a time, animals lived in them. Those shells were their homes. Little, unexciting, lazy sea creatures had homes but we didn't! I didn't mean to be bitter but, it wasn't fair. Why couldn't me, Angel, Gazzy, Max, Fang and-

"Hey Nudge watcha doing?"

-Iggy. He was walking beside me; I hadn't heard him coming.

"Hey Iggy. How'd you find me?"

"I walked in your footprints." He grinned and laid a hand on my shoulder, "You have really big feet."

"Gee, thanks a ton. That makes me feel so happy."

"Ooh, been taking sarcasm lessons from Max, haven't we?"

Max. "Iggy, I can't believe hurt how Max was."

The hand he had on my shoulder to guide him tightened, and I blushed. "She's fine now okay. Don't think about it."

"But Iggy she was crying! And she'd cut herself! How could a chip make her do that! She must have been under so much stress to-"

He slapped his hand over my mouth. I licked it to make him remove it. Iggy made a disgusted face (teehee) but said,

"You don't-"

"Seriously!" I blew up, "Iggy, I look up to Max. I'm nowhere near as good as her! I want to be like her. If she's breaking down what am I going to do!"

Iggy squeezed my shoulder again, and besides the butterflies in my stomach, I calmed down. "You're not Max, and you don't need to be. You're perfect the way you are."

I blushed furiously and the butterflies turned to pterodactyls. Nobody had ever called me perfect, and Iggy, of all people, just did. Wow, wow, wo-

"So changing the subject, what are you doing?"

I handed him the ten shells in my hand, one by one and he ran his fingers over each one slowly and carefully. He was memorizing them. Feeling something was the way he could see it.

"What's it like, being blind?" _Ooh, did I say that out loud?_ But Iggy didn't flinch.

"Sometimes, it's not that bad," he stated slowly, " I just see black. I see in my dreams, and when Angel sends me mental images. And when I feel the details of something, like this seashell I can kind of see what it looks like. This one if shaped like a fan and has a dent in the middle, right?" He held up the white-pink shell in his hand. I nodded and said, "Yes." He put on a proud smile and continued,

"My other senses are better. I can hear tip-toeing 15 feet away, and since everyone's foot steps are different I can tell who's approaching and never forget how that person sounds. Sound waves go out and they bounce off things and come back to me, which is why I don't bump into things. Often. Unless Max decides to move the furniture. My fingers are sensitive and I memorize how things feel, but it hurts badly when I get burned or bruised. I've got a great sense of smell- you're wearing apple cinnamon perfume- and great taste, which is why I like to cook.

It doesn't make me too sad. I was nine when I lost my sight so I've moved on.

Being blind, it's like the world has a secret and it's holding out on me. I'm not worthy or not allowed to see the beauty of something. That's why I love explosions. Hearing the blast and the smaller, deadlier ones following it; feeling the heat, the pressure, the things falling around you; the taste and scent of smoke in the air; it feels _amazing _to know you've caused that. I sound crazy don't I. I'll let you build a bomb with me some day, alright? I'm always going to miss my sight, but it doesn't depress me."

It felt good to know. I understood him better now, and for that I didn't have anything to say.

"Thanks." Iggy broke the silence. "For listening. I've never told anyone that much."

We'd wandered closer to the ocean and father from the flock as he'd spoke and murky, warm waves lapped around our ankles. The tide was high and all of my path was gone. As if reading my mind Iggy said, "That's not good." I didn't know where I was going and if he couldn't follow my steps, as careful as he was, he probably trip or get lost. So I had to lead him back? He held out his hand, pale and scarred with long, graceful fingers (did I say that) and raised his eyebrows, "Well? Are we finding our way back or not?"

I did not comprehend. Iggy rolled his eyes and took my hand. Oh right.

"Quit blushing." he teased. It was a dream come true, strolling down the beach in the sunset with him in comfortable silence. If I could have any power, it would be to freeze time; so I could stay like that forever. Of course, forever didn't last.

* * *

**A bonus so you don't hate me for that hideous chapter. Alternating thoughts of Nudge and Iggy during SOF and MAX. You're smart enough to figure this out.  
**

Just Thinking:

I wonder if he'll be safe.  
I wonder if she knows what she's doing.  
I hope he can memorize his surroundings.  
I hope that academy is the real-deal.  
I wonder what his parents will think of the wings.  
I wonder what kind of freaks they'll stick her with.  
I hate that he'd leave our family for one he hardly knows.  
I hate that she'd stay in a world we don't belong in.  
I miss his stupid jokes.  
I miss her useless commentary.  
I think he won't stay.  
I think she'll come back.

I wonder if they're thinking about me.


	6. AN: New Stories

**Author's Note: I know, I hate reading these and I hate boring you by writing it but I'm kinda stuck. So I may not update until... Saturday? Maybe Friday. But I wanted to say I have other stories that (once I actually publish) I will update at the same time as this. They're all different both style and subjectwise. So I guess I'm asking you to look out for these?  


* * *

**

**For Maximum Ride:**

**Okay, this is in a different writing style. More, but not overly, descriptive:**

**Flight Royale****: (for the record it's pronounced roi-AL) **

**Maxumora of Ride enjoys her princess life. She knows what to wear, how to act, and how to break the castle rules. But things start change. Suddenly, her life's not so simple, or predictable, and Max doesn't know who to trust; it's certainly not her dark-eyed new lover.**

**The one below is in a different style too: **

**Midnight Flights****: (I have the plot just tell me: Fax or Niggy)**

**She was a small town girl, in a lonely world. He was a city boy, raised in a place destoryed. They took a midnight flight. Their shadows searched in the night to find each other,...and they didn't stop believing that they would. Not a oneshot, nor a songfic. AU.  


* * *

**

**For Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

**My first, probably only, action-type story:**

**Currently Untitled****: (I'm thinking, but I would apprciate suggestions)**

**It's simple: Adeline A. is saved by Nico DiAngelo and taken to CHB. But once there, it seems clear Nico doesn't want her around. That doesn't mean she's not going to try and change his mind. Yep just a strange girl, in a strange world, trying to figure out a very strange boy.  


* * *

**

**For Twilight:**

**My first OCs and I'll swear they're not Mary-Sue(s) amd Gary-Stu(s). I can't stand those. I'm trying to make this very romantic & adventurous:**

**Ashes****: (I really like this one, and it gives new meaing to 'the plot thickens')**

**Meet Nixie. She's probably not happy to meet you. Meet Seth. He's an all-around nice guy. Have Nixie meet Seth. But love as a werewolf isn't complete without a little back-stabbing... and bloodsucking.  


* * *

Technically, you don't have to review this but you can. See that little green rectangle. It's the Pillsburghy doughboy. So click it- I mean poke his tummy. **


	7. Fun and Games and First Dates

**Author's Note: 'Sup. Alright I feel terrible because I haven't updated in forever but I've been sick and busy with school. OH, I've made tiny changes to every previous chapter and added a summary to explain the timeskips. In case you didn't check the 1st chapter. But I didn't expect you too.**

**The cougar thing is true.**

**Summary: You'd think after an entire year the Flock would have taken down Itex. But then again, like the vampires in Twilight, if you didn't completely dismember and burn it, Itex has rebuild itself. Sigh, Max should have let Iggy and Gasser use those bombs. So life on the run, staying away from others, living in safehouses continues. That doesn't mean they can't have fun once and awhile. As for Nudge, she's still trying to think about something other than Iggy.**

**At Dr. M's one year after MAX.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride. Nor do I own NeverShoutNever's 'BigCityDreams'. Or Twilight. Or Panic! At The Discos 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies'. Or the Hulk.**

**Ages: Iggy: 15 Nudge: 12**

"Nudge, wake up."

How strange. Why was Alex Pettyfer talking? Before he was just standing there looking cute. _Mmm_, aren't British people adorable.

"Wake up, or I'll pour water down you ear."

Has anyone ever threatened you like that? You'd open your eyes too. And when I did, I found two blue ones staring down at me. My thoughts went two different ways: it's just Iggy, go back to sleep, and it's Iggy, get up!

Sleep won and I closed my eyes mumbling, "Shoo."

With an overly exaggerated sigh Iggy said, "And here I thought, someone would listen to me."

He sounded so sad I opened one eye, an asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I really wanted to go out with someone but I couldn't decide who..." cue sigh.

"Then ask Fang." I said. Ten seconds later I caught that he said '_go out with_'. "Uh, Iggy did you mean a _date_?"

"Not exactly. There's a really cool diner about fifteen minutes from here and I'm starving. Plus, sneaking away from the safehouse in the middle of the night will probably get Max ticked off at me in a way she hasn't in a long time. Please?"

Normally, I would have been upset he only wanted me to help him get in trouble. But I was ridiculously low on sugar, and practically comatose so I agreed.

"Yes!" Iggy punched the air. "Get up and get dressed, _I _happen to be dressed already."

"Yeah, yeah. Because it's 2 AM and that's normal-"

"-it's only 11-"

"-because we should banish people still be wearing pajamas at 2 AM-"

"-it's 11-"

"-we're pretty irritable too!"

"If you shut up and get a move on I'll let you get everything you want."

I obeyed. Very quietly, for Angel was in the room next door, I got up and pulled an acceptable outfit out of my backpack. I waited.

"Er, Iggy."

"Yeah?"

"I need to change."

"Well obviously."

"As in leave."

He rolled his eyes, but I saw a bit of red in his cheeks. "I'm blind. As in can't see anything I do-slash-don't want to see."

"It's still weird." I said under my breath.

Judging by the smirk he wore, I think he heard me.

The nearest town to our hideout was about seven miles away. It was rimmed by thick woods, and the town square was busy and brightly lit.

"Right here." Iggy whispered and angeled downward, pulling in his wings as he did. I copied his maneuver, delightfully surprised at how much smoother it made landing. As we pulled on our windbreakers (almost completely hiding our wings) I asked, "How'd you find this place?"

He grinned, "Redheads are very helpful and persuasive."

Did he have any idea how full of innuendo that was? He probably did.

He took my hand and I managed not to squeal. Nobody gave a second glance to the two kids emerging from the woods. The harsh streetlights and all the people began to freak me out. A small pounding starting in the back of my head and my hands started to shake.

Why was I so nervous? I'd never freaked out like this before. Crowds made the older ones nervous but never me. Iggy felt my hand tremble and let go. Instead he put an arm around me and pulled me close to his side.

"Here's how it goes," he whispered into my hair," relax. Just for tonight, we're two normal people, in a normal place, having a normal _first date_."

Exactly everything I'd ever wished for. I followed Iggy's directions ("two o' clock and one hundred forty-seven steps") and even though it turned out to be one hundred sixty-two steps, The Dish was the type of place I thought only existed in 'Grease'. The diner's name was written in neon red cursive, and the entire building was a shiny silver chrome. Through the giant glass window I could see red leather booths and a black and white tiled floor. Irregardless, I was slightly disappointed the employees didn't wear roller skates and poodle skirts. Iggy smirked as I pouted and said, "Choose a booth," then headed toward the jukebox in the back.

As he walked back, and NeverShoutNever's 'BigCityDreams' began playing. Iggy sat across from me and his knee brushed mine. I jerked back involuntarily and his eyes widened.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No! Um, I'm sorry." I winced. He nodded slowly. Talk about awkward silence. To make it more awkward a waitress came up to us and when she saw Iggy she grinned.

"Hello." She said, stretching out the word in an unnaturally low voice. She was kind of pretty but the red lipstick she wore was on too thick and the purple eyeshadow didn't work. "Can I get you anything to start? _Anything_."

"Um yeah." Iggy squirmed, "a chocolate milkshake. Tiffany-Krystal?"

The waitress, her nametag read Roxy, noticed me for the first time and with the glare she gave me, I wished she hadn't. "Thanks Adam, a vanilla milkshake." I said.

She nodded and walked off. Cue awkward silence. Cue more awkwardness by Roxy returning.

"So," Roxy purred, literally _purred_, "I get off at twelve." Wow. I know we look older than we are but I wonder how she'd react if she knew Iggy was fifteen. I guess that explained the purring: she was a cougar. Are cougars and wildcats the same thing? I heard that from someone. It seemed funny to me because when I was watching New Moon Edward's favorite food was wildcat and Bella kept calling herself a cougar. So Edward totally should have just killed her and saved everyone in the series a lot of trouble. It'd be all like, "Hey Bella's in mah tummy." and Jake be like, "Yo that's cool. She be annoying." and Jasper would say, "What in good carnation are you hooligans speaking of?" and Emmett say someone stupid and go make out with Rosalie but then there'd be no Reneesme and maybe Jacob would imprint on Leah. Did you know Ella's school's mascot was the cougar? And the girl's basketball team was called 'the Lady Cougars'. Isn't that hilarious? That reminds me, in Breaking Dawn, I thought Rosalie should have just killed Bella and taken the baby. Save everyone a lot of trouble.

Oh, back to real life. Roxy was talking animately to Iggy and he was nodding and answering politely though I could tell he was getting frustrated. It was like a trainwreck: terrible but you couldn't stop watching.

"Hey honey when I get off let's ditch the chick and come with me. Because I've got a lot of room and very little to do."

Iggy paled even more, if that was possible. "I'm gay." he stuttered.

I don't know who was more surprised: me or Roxy.

"Oh, well okay then." The waitress sniffed and finally left. Iggy let out a huge breath and the color returned to his face.

"So. That was uncomfortable."

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"You know I'm not right."

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"Was she hot?"

"Don't make me hate you more than I already do."

"You don't hate me."

_Actually, I have a massive, unexplainable crush on you. Everyday I have to remind myself you're not my brother. I hate hearing you talk about Ella. I really, really, really, really want to kiss you right now._

"You're just my friend. I know that. And here's a quarter, this music is depressing me." Iggy smiled and took the quarter from my hand. He set a list of his and my favorite songs, including 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies', the one song both of us could stand. As he walked back I noticed several girls checking him out. Two goths, a couple of geeks, and worse of all the stereotypical group of cheerleaders giving him the once-over.

I growled. Could this get anymore cliche? Apparently it could, because the lead, a curly haired blonde, went up to him and began speaking, over bubbly and twirling her hair. I couldn't hear what she said but I saw Iggy smirk as she ran a hand down his arm. She whispered something to him and standing on her toes kissed him.

My stomach dropped and my heart literally broke. My brain divided once again.

_Why are you getting so upset, this isn't a real date, he can kiss whoever he wants._

_Mine!_

_Calm down and turn away._

_Mine!_

I guess my id ignored my ego and superego because I found myself marching up to them. I tapped the girl on her shoulder and crossed my arms, waiting for her to turn around. When she didn't I sighed and said,

"Yeah, hey chica, Adam here's got a fear of too short skirt wearing, boyfriend stealing, for no reasoning snogging leeches. So you might wanna get off of him before you put him in a coma. Or before I put you in one."

She finally turned around, leaving a good amount of sparkly pink gloss on Iggy's lips.

"Do I know you?" she sneered.

"No, you don't. And if you ever get to know me, you're going to wish you hadn't."

"Oo, listen to the little girl talking big. Aren't you out past your bedtime?"

"No. But you're out of blonde dye." I tapped my head, "your roots are starting to show."

"You did not just say that. Alright, bring it on!"

_Sigh_. I had hoped to settle this without violence. But when the girl clawed my face with her fake nails, I did the natural thing and punched her. Not hard of course, because I was an extremely strong genetically modified hybrid and she was a simple human.

Or not. Because I _swear_ her eyes glowed as she tackled me. My surprise and her force knocked me down and my head hit the floor. When I opened my eyes black dots and rays of light distorted my vision. The blonde cuffed the side of my face and there was the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I spit it at her face but she didn't even flinch. I kneed her in the stomach as hard as I could and she fell off me, gasping for air. I shot up, and resumed a fighting position across from her,

"What the heck are you?"

She grinned. The deranged smile worked with her features, "Oh piglet, wouldn't you like to know?"

She aimed for my head but I blocked it and I tried to roundhouse kick her in the chest. She parried slightly but I still caught her, and she stumbled back a step. I took the chance to kick at her ankles, feeling satisfied as she fell.

"Iggy, get everyone out of here!" He nodded, his sightless eyes wide and alert. He began herding people through the doors, and keeping calm the many who'd began to freak out. The cheerleader righted herself and held her left arm close to her body. I was sure I popped it out of the socket, which should have hurt like _crazy_, but she pushed it back in and came right for me. We were a flurry of punches and kicks, knocking over chairs and lights. She figured out my weakness: I couldn't defend well with my arms. She aimed high, hitting me in my stomach and head a few times. I couldn't hold her off for much longer.

The cheerleader aimed for my knees and brought me down, my head clashing against the linoleum counter. I tried to ignore the pain in my leg, where I was either going to have a fracture or a really pretty bruise. I took my head in my hands, trying to hold it together. It felt less painful and more like some band geek was using my brain as a timpani** (A/N: No offense to band geeks. I'm one too)**.

The cheerleader sauntered toward me, moving slowly and surely,

"And here I was thinking I'd get to fight the infamous Maximum Ride and the tres famous Fang. Instead I get the subs. The in-over-her-head little girl and the blind liability." She put her hand around my neck and lifted me up. She had strength that shouldn't have been possible. She sneered,

"It's a shame. I did get Ken, that boy was hot and it'll be a tragedy to kill him, but I wanted Barbie and I got Barbie's friend."

I'd never told anyone that I hated being compared to Max. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but I didn't want the constant reminder I was second rate. I choked out,

"At least, I'm not a bottle blonde."

Her shriek could be heard for miles, "I. AM. A. REAL. BLONDE!"

"And I'm one hundred percent human," a different voice cut in. A giant white and gray wing smacked the cheerleader over the counter and she laid in a crumpled heap. Iggy caught me when she dropped me. I was prepared to demand to know where he'd been, but I saw him wince and rub his wing where he hit the girl to save me.

I had a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss him.

And I did. He was stunned and tense at first but relaxed after a second. Realizing what I done, I pulled away. My kiss left a bit of blood, not lip gloss.

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

"Where were you? I mean I was left to fight the sorority version of the Hulk! But, wow, you look like a mess too."

"Ugh. Once I got everybody out that waitress called the cops. They thought I was the bad guy! So of course they tried to shoot me!"

"Did they hit you!?"

"Nah, just nicked my side a bit. You're off much worse. Can you stand by yourself?"

"Maybe. But we need to get out and get away quickly."

"What do we do with-" Iggy looked over to where the girl had just been. The body was gone.

"Ack, who cares? We can deal with that later. There's a exit at nine o' clock." I tried to take a step, and gasped at the pain in my leg. Definitely a fracture.

"I thought you weren't hurt!" Iggy said.

"There's this great new invention, that makes life easier for everyone. It's called lying!"

"Here let me carry you."

"No!"

"Yes!" he demanded.

"I said-" Apparently what I say didn't matter, because he picked me up bridal style (swoon) and ran toward the exit. When the commotion was drowned out and the woods were around us Iggy said, "You can't take a running start so I'm going to run and boost you into the air, alright."

"Okay."

He ran, picking up speed as we neared the end of the woods. He threw me up and when I was at a distance I let out my tawny wings. A minute later, he joined me in the air.

"So what have we learned from this experience?" he smiled.

"Um, NeverShoutNever and Panic! At the Disco make great fight scene soundtracks, vanilla milkshakes are better than chocolate, we can't do anything in peace, blondes do know how to fight, and that if you tick off the waitress who was trying to hook up with you, when you try to save her life she'll try to have you killed?"

"Anything else?"

I fingered my torn sweater, and recalled the sadness I felt seeing that girl pressed up against him. It was strange, but immidate and powerful. I didn't want to feel like that ever again. Which meant I had to stop liking Iggy. Banking away I said, "Oh, yeah. I'm never going out with you again!"

I heard Iggy laugh and call, "You'll change you're mind."

Return to Top


	8. Philosophy

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I said I would. Things have been... busy and a little bad. But I'm back online.  
**

**Prom dresses link on my profile :)**

**Summary: Itex has finally been taken down. It was a long battle, hard and weary but it's worth it in the end. Now the flock can relax, be normal kids.  
**

**After MAX at Dr.M's in Arizona.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a old, rich man with gray hair? No. I'm a not-old, middle class girl with curly, unmanageable hair thankyouverymuch.  
**

* * *

**Ages: Iggy: 16 Nudge: 13**

Nudge POV:

Max had finally, finally let us live with his mom, because she was sure we were out of danger. It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was doing nothing.

To me 'nothing' means 'borrowing' Fang's laptop and looking at prom dresses. Because you're never too young to plan ahead! There was this one that was so beautiful: it was kind of a dark teal and it had a sweetheart top with the zipper down the front. And it was tight and slim at the top down to the knees and then it fanned out and there were ruffles all the way down the front! And the one I chose for Max was great too! It was black and fell straight with a thin diamond belt cinching the waist. The back had a long slit because it laced up. Fang would die if he saw her in it- which was the point. There was another that was okay, it was long and white with a red sweetheart top but it ended at the bust. And the rest was white with paintings of black and red flowers. It'd look way better on Ella.

"Hello Nudge! I'm so relieved you're here!"

Speak of the devil and the devil may appear... I turned around and there was Ella in her soccer uniform.

"Hey Ella. How'd rehearsal go?"

"Remember, it's practice for sports, and rehearsal for arts. Practice went well and rehearsal for 'Robin Hood' last Tuesday went great! Seth Ackerman came and watched me, isn't that great! He's the cutest, smartest guy ever." I faithfully nodded in agreement even though I had no idea who he was. We weren't going to school. "

"We're planning on staying for awhile. But Max is tense, always ready to leave when the call of duty arises or whatever."

"I thought you'd finished the whole save-the-world mission?"

"I guess. But let's talk about that later. Do you need me for something?"

"Oh right." Ella dumped her backpack on her bed and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to me.

"You know I'm doing the 'Ask Annie' advice column at school right?" Ella did everything: co-captain of soccer and volleyball, class secretary, dance committee, and newspaper. "Well read the question I got."

I opened the envelope and there was a piece of binder paper. The writing, in blue ink, was incredibly light and hard to read. It looked like chicken scratch. Still I could make out the distinct words: 'How do you know you're in love?'

"Oh wow. Ella you're a sophomore, who could possibly think they were in love?"

In sync we answered, "Max and Fang."

"But they're different. They're soulmates." She sighed the last word and collapsed onto her bed. Sitting back up, she added, "So will you answer it for me?"

"Sure."

"Good! Thanks a ton. I have a meeting at Kylie's so I have to jet." She pulled on a jacket and rushed out of the door.

"Binder!" I yelled and tossed it out the door.

"Thank you." I heard far away. Ella may be smart but it doesn't mean she's never a bumble-head.

I was able to focus for, like, ten minutes. But thinking is hard. Thinking about love when you're a birdkid who needs about 3000 calories per day is _very_ hard. So I went down to the kitchen and stuck my head in the fridge looking for something to eat.

"What do we have...cucumber...tuna...eggnog...bread...taco shells...Pepsi...yogurt...tomatoes....beef...dulce de leche, mmm....lettuce...ew, is that blue cheese..."

"Hey."

I managed to oh-so-gracefully pull my head out of the fridge, hitting it in the process. "Um hey Iggy." _Whoops, I thought I was the only one home_. Iggy was just so quiet sometimes. He was less mute than Fang but I wished he talked more. I wished he talked to me more.

Scratch that. It had been over a year. I had moved on.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dr. M's at the clinic, Max and Fang are AWOL, Gazzy's at the park and Angel's out with her friends, and Ella just left for another school activity." It was kind of nice when everyone left us together.

I didn't say that. Remember, I did not like him anymore.

"Okay. What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking. I'll make taco salad."

"Want me to do it?"

I suddenly got very defensive, "I'm not Max, I can cook!"

He grinned. "Okay sure, sure."

I pulled the stuff out of the fridge and got out a cutting board. I had no idea what I was supposed to do but Iggy didn't need to know that.

I cut the vegetable and when I got out the other things Iggy came and stood next to me.

"So how's lowly eighth grade?"

"Fine. How's sophomore year _again_?"

"About as good as if was the first time." he admitted.

"Then it sucks, huh?"

Iggy slugged me in the shoulder. Having Iggy watched me, well not watch me, was making me nervous. I mean he was _blind_ but I was still scared to make a mistake around him. Did that make sense? Because he was still very aware of everything, and the rest of the flock knew I messed up things a lot, but I tried my hardest not to mess up around him because I didn't want him to think I was a screw-up and-

"What were you and Ella talking about?"

My face turned red and I stuttered out, "Just her advice column. One of the questions was 'how do you know when you're in love'?"

"Oh." he said. He touched my cheek and I jerked away, "You're blushing?"

"I am not!" I snapped. Ack why was I so angry today? I went back to cutting the vegetables but Iggy said, "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

I made the mistake of looking at him while he apologized. Funny, I never noticed how pale his skin was. It was like he never got sun, or he was a vampire (though not gay and sparkly), and he resembled paper or snow or something. And he was tall, way taller than I'd realized. Had I ever realized how airy his blue eyes were? Like the winter sky here in Arizona. And his hair was so nice. It had gotten more red and less blond over time. I noticed, when he was thinking or listening to music, he twirled his hair around his fingers, but not in a girly way. It was ho-quite fascinating. Gee his mouth was really pink and shaped like a heart... oh look it was moving...

"Nudge? Nudge? Nudge. Nudge! Nudge...". He said my name really nice: the 'dge' was pronounced harder than the 'nu' and-

"CRAP!" While thinking about nothing but his _lips_ I'd forgot I had a knife in my hand! I looked down and the cutting board was covered in blood! I hadn't severed any of my fingers, thank goodness, but it still hurt like crazy. Iggy found my hand and said, "Zone out much?"

"Will you just help me!"

He put my hand under the sink and washed away the blood. The cuts were deep and they hurt like heck but Iggy's hand on my shoulder made it a little better.

I didn't say that either.

Iggy pulled something off the top of the fridge. A first aid kid.

"Dr. M keeps a kit for moments like these, and anytime Max steps in here." he explained. He cleaned the cuts with alcohol and it stung like crazy but he squeezed my other hand as he did and that made it better.

You didn't hear that. However sweet and helpful and gorgeous he was I did not lov-like him anymore.

He wrapped my hand in bandages and a cloth thing too. I thought he was done but he picked up my wounded hand and _kissed_ it gently. Then smiled and walked away. I stood there like an idiot until Ella got home.

* * *

"That was so boring. The treasurer spent all the money on new cheerleaders uniforms. Never let a guy manage money! So did –hey, what happened!" Ella looked panicky at the blood on the counter then at me.

"Nothing." I lied. "What were you saying?"

She hesitantly finished, "Did you come up with an answer for 'Ask Annie'?"

I didn't have to ponder it for a second. I looked down at my heavily bandaged hand, "It's simple. You know you're in love because when you see them, everything else disappears."


	9. That's What They Said

**Author's Note: I feel horrible! I haven't updated in forever :( . I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I felt like I needed to update and the original beginning was too hard to write.**

**Inspired by 'That's What She Said' by The Friday Night Boys. I recommend it, great song. A bit OOC (maybe) but we've never seen Iggy really mad ;)**

** Summary: We finally get a peek into Iggy's mind. And he learns words are something we can never take back.**

* * *

**Ages: Iggy: 17 Nudge: 14**

Nudge POV:

"Should I take the pink dress with the bow or the heather gray with the stripes? Hmm, bow, stripes, bow, stripes, stripes, stripes… I know! I'll take the yellow one with the frills! But where is it? I'll check the hamper…"

When I pulled my head out of my closet I found Iggy had appeared in my doorway. I'd thought no one was home, but as usual, Iggy was quietly lurking around. I remember how much that had made a smile when I was younger, being alone with him. But things were different now, weren't they? I crossed my fingers and hoped he hadn't heard what I was doing.

"So when were you planning on telling us?" Guess he heard. The temperature in my room dropped twenty degrees from the ice in his voice.

"Hey Iggy. Angel couldn't keep a secret, huh?"

Iggy came into my room and closed the door behind him. He leaned on the frame and crossed his arms. His eyes followed me as I sat on my half-packed suitcase, regarding me coldly.

"When I found out, I got worried. I thought, was she hitched, knocked up, or had she finally just gone crazy?"

"I choose 'c'." I joked. Only, too late could I tell Iggy wasn't in the mood for jokes. He was in that rare state when he was angry, serious, and he would say whatever was on his mind.

"It's not that big of a deal." I insisted.

"Yes it it. If you wanted to leave we'd understand. Actually, scratch that: We wouldn't understand. But we'd let you anyway. Dr. M and Max might be upset but no one would try and stop you. What were you planning to do? Hop on a plane to Hollywood and send us a letter when you got there? Or would you take the old way and actually fly there," he scowled.

"Hey! This is my life and no one seems to understand that. I'm fourteen now, practically an adult. When I want to do something I don't have to get permission from Mama Maxie! Whilemina Models contacted me. I didn't tell you I accepted because I knew you'd react like this. Telling me that is was superficial and that I shouldn't go!" My voice was rising dangerously, but Iggy's was below a whisper when he said,

"What I don't get is why you didn't tell me. You used to tell me everything."

"Oh yeah like you told me you're going out with Ella? Or were you just snogging her behind my back? I didn't tell because everyone's always so busy! Dr. M with the clinic, Max with the weight of the world, Fang panting after Max, Ella with her popularity, Gazzy with his bombs, and Angel with her "issues". I didn't tell because whenever I want to do something it's not important and gets pushed to the corner. I didn't tell because nobody cares!"

"Goddammit Nudge! You can be so stupid! Of course we care! Even if the others didn't, I would. I want what's best for you - I always have and t-this isn't it!

You think the world is automatically going to fall in love with Miss Monique Alicia Tiffany Krystal Bubblegum Tangerine Butterfly Cinnamon All Spice La Fever? Hollywood will destroy someone as naive as you. Not to mention, with the press and the paparazzi, our secret is bound to get out. When it does something, or someone will come and find you! That'll put us all in danger."

"You're being utterly selfish!"

"No, you are! We're safe for the first time in our lives and you're putting that all in danger! Nothing is ever good enough so you have to go charging off like you actually know what you're doing! You end up hurting yourself and everyone around you!

I remember more than you know. I know how the world works and that if you don't think you can trust us, then you can't trust anyone! I also know that if you leave m-us I'm, I mean, you're going to fail!"

I wasn't the one who had ranted but I was breathless. I struggled to mutter, "How can you say that?"

Iggy looked as stunned as I felt. "I-I..."

"No!" I found my voice. "Unlike you, I'm not a coward. I not letting what Itex and The School did to me make me scared and cynical. If this blows over I'm not going to be hurting anyone but myself. But that doesn't matter to tough, little Iggy does it? He'll go anywhere, and hurt anyone."

I stepped in front of Iggy, trying to keep the tears in my eyes and the pain out of my voice. I looked Iggy straight in the eyes and held his gaze. "If. You. Want. Me. To. Stay. Just. Say. So."

Like I expected, Iggy turned his head to the side, looking away. For a second I thought I saw tears in his eyes. But no, that wouldn't fit his next words: "Maybe I don't want you to."

I don't remember shoving him into the wall, or making the dent. I do remember turning to him and saying, "Sometimes, I really hate you," before jumping out the window.

* * *

Iggy POV:

I-I hadn't meant any of what I said. Not most of it.

Her words replayed in my head:

_Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you. Sometimes, I really hate you._

_Funny. Sometimes, I really like you._


	10. Making Up, It's Not Just For Girls

**Author's Note: I'm such a lazy excuse for an author. I've been to focused on my PJO fanfiction and my original story, I guess. This story is almost over, three chapters and an epilogue. Then I think I'll give Niggy another go. I don't know :P . Max will get more time in the next chapters.  
**

**After MAX at Dr. M's and FANG never happened. I wish it hadn't.**

**Summary: A year later, Nudge comes back and finds out she's not the only one who's different. This visit should be short, sweet, uneventful, it shouldn't change how anyone feels, right? But maybe it does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do not own Magnus Bane, if any of you know who he is. I wrote the song, but it's a parody of 'Break Your Little Heart' by All Time Low. Listen to the instrumental?**

**

* * *

**

**_Ages: Iggy: 18 Nudge: 15_**

Nudge POV:

I stood outside the small but comfortable, all too familiar house on the outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona. It'd been over a year since I'd 'run away' to Hollywood to pursue a modeling career. At fourteen, it was the hardest and probably the most immature thing I'd ever done. I'd meant to break it off lightly. But, I had a fight just before and I took off. I didn't say goodbye and that left an extreme amount of guilt.

_They don't even know you're here. They must not have heard the taxi so you can just turn back, hop on the next plane to Hollywood and forget this. Sent them a letter, or better yet an e-mail. Post an apology on Fang's blog. He'd love that. I can't believe he still writes that. Gee, I wonder how he's doing. Him and Max should be finishing high school soon. They're lucky they got to go to school- on set tutors are so not the same thing. I wonder if they know what I did. There's no doubt they'd have seen my Forever 21 ads. If Ella didn't cram it down their throats Angel surely would have. Gosh, they're going to think I'm such a traitor, a deserter. I should really just leave. I mean, do I really need to see Max, Fang, the Gasman and Angel?_

_But I'll get to see Iggy._

I was snapped out of that pleasant thought but the sound of a dog yipping. A brown Schnauzer appeared from the unlocked back gate and started nipping at my heels. I nearly dropped my Gucci sunglasses.

"Magnolia, knock it off!" I cried. The grouchy dog didn't listen. Instead she began chasing me around the driveway. Thank goodness I'd perfected the sacred art of running in stilettos. From inside the house, with my raptor-like ears, I heard, "What's that cranky old dog up to now? Okay, I'll go check."

Crap! I picked up Magnolia and was about to throw her back over the fence when the front door opened.

Fang stared at me, and I stared back. The first thing that struck me was how much older he looked. He was only eighteen, which was, like, ancient and we'd always appeared older than we were so he looked about twenty one. Like he could buy cigars and alcohol and stuff. Not that he would, unless he'd changed. The second thing that amazed me was how good he looked. At least, how good your almost-brother could look. He finally cut his hair so that it was no longer long enough for that accursed ponytail. But it made me sad, remembering when Max and I would braid it when he was asleep.

Something flashed in his dark eyes and I dropped the dog, momentarily scared. He leaned on the door frame and broke into a crooked, trademark-Fang grin.

"I see you managed to stay away longer this time, huh?" he said, referring to many years ago in Hawaii.

"I guess. LA is a lot cooler than school."

His grin turned into an almost frown, more sad than upset, "You should be _so_ grounded. Why'd you come back?"

"I don't know. I got lonely. Fame, or a little bit of fame isn't all its cracked up to be. And it just seemed like such a long time. But I'd understand if you all hate me. I sort of hate me. Maybe I should just leave."

"That'd be a good idea."

I took a shaky step backward. I guess I'd expected him to protest, tell me to come back.

_Suck it up Nudge. At least get in the taxi before you start sobbing._

Then I heard Fang call over his shoulder, "Angel! Gasman! I think there's someone you should see!"

I looked at him, confused. He was smiling that crooked smile again. Two blonde heads peeked through the door at the same time. The first one gasped, the second flew out the door. Angel's hug knocked the breath out of me but I didn't care.

"OMG, Nudge! It's been so long. Look at how you've grown!" she exclaimed, like she was the older one. I didn't say anything, for the first time. I hugged my little sister and looked at the Gasman,

"Well?"

He strode across the driveway and wrapped his arms around me and Angel. I felt him shaking slightly but I pretended not to notice. I met Fang's eyes over the tops of their heads- when had they gotten so tall? Angel and the Gasman broke away and Fang put an arm around me, leading me inside.

I happily inhaled everything about the home-ly home-ness of _home_. They say that's where the heart is and as soon as I stepped in, something lifted off of mine. I took in the faint, permanent scent of chocolate chip cookies; the shoes scattered around the stairs; the always broken bathroom down the hall; the pictures of the whole Martinez/mutant/even-the-dogs family, mine still in the middle. I did a double take at that and Fang chuckled,

"You're not that easy to forget."

I sat in the living, curled up in the velvet armchair that had once been red but was now burgundy with burns. The chair still smelled like cherry blossom shampoo which made me wonder out loud,

"Where's Max?"

"Did I hear my name?"

Standing on the staircase was the incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride. There was another stare down and once again I was scared as Max lunged and tackled me...

into a hug.

"Nudge, you're so freakin' dead! First you leave and don't say goodbye then you stay gone for almost two years and then you come back and you don't even say hello and, and, and, oh who cares you're safe!"

"Of course I am Max. I wouldn't die before I returned this," I brought a tube of cherry lip gloss out of my pocket, "I accidentally took it when I- left. But it helped me land my first cover."

For some reason, the sight of that made Max and Angel and me and even the Gasman cry a little. Max hugged me again,

"We heard everything that happened from Angel. And we grudgingly heard about the fight from Iggy..."

She lost me there. _Iggy_. "Where is he?" I interrupted.

"He went out with Ella," Max said, then she saw my expression. "Not like that," she quickly lamented.

"But Max," Angel interrupted. Max shot her a look and she quieted.

"That's fine," I said with a tight smile, "I'm sure they're adorable together." _Just like me and _him_. Sort of_.

I assume Angel read deeper into my thoughts because she said, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Nuh uh. Not till Iggy and Ella get here."

As she said that the front door opened and the last bounds on my heart were lifted.

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" the redhead, blue eyed, amazing tall, amazing skinny, amazing pale, winged bane of my existence said in a hushed voice. And it was me who embraced him. I stood there for a moment, breathing in Coca-Cola and smoke. I freaked out because Iggy didn't hug me back. I jerked away, embarrassed, but Iggy pulled me back against him.

"_Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge_," he repeated into my mane of hair.

"Yeah," I squeaked back.

He didn't answer, only hugged me tighter, like I would leave again.

"_Gosh, that day. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault you left. I said so many things_-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself. It was all my fault. I would have left anyway. Please, let's forget about it."

"_Forget it_," Iggy repeated, "_I can do that_." He relaxed and let me go a little. I unwillingly loosened my death grip as well. He put a hand on my cheek and laughed quietly at the tears streaking my cheeks,

"You've gotten kind of beautiful."

I willed myself not to blush while he was still touching me. Ella held out her arms,

"What am I, chopped liver?"

I giggled, "You are way too awesome and well dressed for that, Ella." I gave her a hug as well. We all seated ourselves around the living room.

"Do my mom know you're here?"

I shook my head, telling them I hadn't even planned on coming. It just sort of happened. Angel got me up to date on everyone's exploits. Max, Fang, and Iggy would be graduating soon, the Gasman had set the city pool on fire, she was taking ballet. Dr. M was looking into retirement but Ella had a job at the community center.

"We wanted to come after you but Fang insisted this was you finding you're own way," Max said, elbowing her boyfriend.

"That reminds me, Iggy and Ella have been going out," Angel said, to no one in particular.

The news, well news to me, got mixed responses. Max looked frustrated, Fang and Gazzy looked bored, Iggy looked uncomfortable, and Ella looked jovial. I'm pretty sure I was barely contained shock. But I recovered,

"That's awesome. Congrats. Which brings me to my last surprise. He should be here soon."

"Surprise?"

"Here?"

"_He_?"

The doorbell rang, saving me from another twenty questions. I bound up to get it.

I opened the door and there stood five feet ten inches of perfectly tan, blonde, green eyed, Californian hunky-ness.

I took his hand and led him to the awaiting crowd,

"Everyone, this is Grant. My boyfriend."

As you could imagine that went over like a ton of bricks. Fang looked very suspicious, Iggy looked stunned, Max looked mad, Angel looked amazed, Ella still looked jovial and the Gasman still looked bored.

"Nu-I mean Tiffany Krystal. Could I talk to you for a minute. In the kitchen," _Where there are lots of pointy knives I can use to stab some sense into you_, I practically heard as an after thought. I follow Max at a good distance. She leaned on the stove and I leaned on the sink, a quick moment of nostalgia.

"Okay," Max said in a bitter tone, "what's your name, and what are ours?"

"Uh, he calls me Nudge but you guys are Maxine, Nick, Adam, Zephyr, and Ariel."

"Okay. Easy enough to remember. Wait! Adam?"

"Long story," _One that ends in a kiss_, "don't worry Max he doesn't know about the- appendages."

"Thank goodness. Nudge, what were you thinking! Wait, you weren't."

"That sounds awfully familiar."

"Don't change the subject!" Max snapped, "What do we know about this Grant?"

I told her everything about him: He was from an old family in Malibu, I met him at a industry party, my agent tried really hard to get us together.

"I didn't like him at first," I admitted, "but he's really sweet."

"I'm sure," Max rolled her eyes, "Why did you bring him here? What if we'd been flying? You know that no one outside of the town knows about us. We'd like to keep it that way."

"Max please don't be mad. You'll learn to love him."

There was a pause, "Do you? Love him, I mean."

"What? I don't know. I just. He's fun alright?"

"Fine."

We went back to the living room. Angel told me Fang had taken Grant for 'a talk'. I crossed my fingers, hoping this wouldn't get violent. Grant came back, looking a bit shaken up but otherwise fine. Fang, on the other hand, looked smug.

"So, Grant," Max said, "Nudge tells me you're an aspiring director."

"Yep. I've made two independent films already."

"And your GPA?"

"Four-point-oh."

"Play any sports?"

"Tae kwon do, kickboxing, surfing. Some soccer on the side."

"Favorite author?"

"Charles Dickinson."

"Favorite musician?"

"Magnus Bane."

"Ever been to Death Valley?"

"No?"

"Have any felons?"

"No."

"Got wings?"

"Okay!" I said, clapping loudly, "I'm really tired and I'm sure Grant is too! So how about we finish this after lunch. Max go cook something."

"Trying to kill him already?" Angel asked, "he must be really rich."

In return for that, I made her carry my bag upstairs.

* * *

I started putting my stuff way in the old room I shared with Angel. Everything was the way I'd left it! Angel came in and sat on her bed.

"So what's the story?"

"What story?"

"Behind Grant. He doesn't seem your type."

I snorted, "How do you know what my type is?"

"I don't. I just know its not him. So care to tell me why you're dating him. And why you brought him here?"

"You're really bossy and evil for a ten year old, you know that?" But I decided to tell her the story anyway.

Angel nodded thoughtfully, "I see. So you don't like Grant that much. Well, maybe, you do but its in a strictly friend way. You dated him because you were lonely and you had a place in you're heart that was empty. And you needed it to be filled right away. You feel bad for leading him on but you don't want to let him go. The truth is you love someone else. Someone you _think_ you haven't loved in a long time but you always have, even when you were young. And you want to tell him, to say that Grant is nothing but you're too sacred too because you don't want to be rejected. That's you're biggest fear: rejection, being alone, voids, not _having_. That's why you haven't told, hooked up with Grant so quickly, why you talk so much, and why you wouldn't tell him. That's why you try-and fail-to convince yourself that what you have is good enough."

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening at angelic little Angel sitting on the edge of my bed, ankles crossed, in a frilly pink dress, eyes wide and innocent, completely oblivious to my utter horror.

"Nevermind." I watched Angel retreat. Trying to clear my head, I opened my window, prepared to leap out for the second time. But I saw Brant and Iggy in the backyard talking. Huh, guess it's a protective big brother thing.

_Iggy's not your brother_, sang a voice in the back of my head. _Shut up_, I told it. I listened in on their conversation. Iggy looked bored, tapping his fingers against the table; Grant looked uncomfortable, probably from his encounter with Fang.

"So," Grant said, "what do you like?"

"Blowing things up. Cooking. Stealing. Bacon."

"Ha, you're funny. What? You're serious? Oh. Okay then."

Grant kept asking pointless questions, Iggy kept giving half-hearted answers. This was not going as well as I'd hoped.

Iggy finally cut in, his tone as sharp and cold as icicles, "Why are you dating my sister?"

Grant turned just as flushed as I did, "What?"

"Dating. My. Sister. Why?"

"Well she's hot for one," I snorted, both annoyed and flattered, "But I have to admit, she's dangerous to be around. We were stalked by these paparazzi and I swear they transformed."

"That'll happen around her," Then Iggy looked pained, like he was struggling to say something: "Do you love her?"

"That's a bit extreme! I like her. She's a great kisser."

I thought I heard the faintest, "_I know_."

"Nudge?" I whirled around. The Gasman stood in the doorway. He looked nervous.

"Yeah?" I said, patting the seat next to me on the ledge. He sat down. The Gasman looked at me with wide blue eyes, the color of the Malibu ocean, and with his blonde hair like downy feathers and curious expression, he seemed a lot younger than twelve,

"Why'd you leave?"

The question startled me. Nobody had asked my intentions yet, just assumed they knew.

"I left so I could try modeling."

The Gasman shook his head, "That's not the only reason."

"Alright then what was it!"

"I'm no mind reader," he said wistfully, "but I'm okay at reading faces. Everyone seems to forget I'm not still an eight year old who farts all the time. You left because you needed a distraction. You knew you couldn't be around him much longer without, saying something."

"Who is this _him _you all keep mentioning?"

"You know. Don't deny it. You _think_ you know how you feel about him but you _don't_. I do."

"Really? Then now do I feel?"

The Gasman grinned and stood up, "I can't tell you everything, can I?" I smiled a little as he left my alone as well. Turning back to the window, it looked like Iggy and Grant had come inside. My inference was proved when Grant came in and sat on my bed.

"Your family's kind of scary."

"I know."

"They seem a lot like felons. How come know of them have never been to jail?"

"What do you mean 'them'? I'm one of 'them'."

"Not anymore. I mean, there was a reason you ran away, right?"

"Yes. No. Ugh, I've already been over this, Grant," I said with an edge of finality. He let the subject drop. We sat in an awkward silence. It was usually like this: if we weren't talking about work, and I wasn't talking about the Flock, and Grant wasn't talking about himself, we hardly had anything to say. That was new for me. Luckily, Fang came and saved us from further silence. Wasn't that backwards.

"I hate to interrupt this chat-fest, but Ella has requested Nudge's presence. And Max's has requested yours," he added to Grant. As Grant passed him, he whispered, "Now I'd be scared."

I cast him an exasperated look as I headed to Ella and Max's shared room.

"Makeover!" she shrieked as I entered, casting my eyes upon rows of dresses, skirts, jewelry and makeup. It was like an all-you-can-eat-bacon buffet except better! I let Ella and Angel sit me in a vanity chair. They painted my nails applied make-up, suggesting insane outfits. Ella began trying to untangle my crazy hair, the kind that broke brushes.

"I think I've got it-shoot!" Ella held up the handle of a comb, "You owe me hair products."

I giggled, "Sure thing. I'll make Grant buy them."

"Ah, yes, Grant. So are you guys absolutely in _lurrrve_?"

I expertly dodged this awkward question by asking, "Are you and Iggy?" Okay, maybe that wasn't so expert. Ella made a face. She tugged hard on the replacement brush.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," she said, with no regret, "We're doing fine. But you know Iggy. A. Real. Ladies. Man." she said, emphasizing each word with a pull of the brush.

"Um, Ella. I like my hair where it is. On my head."

"Right sorry."

"So what's wrong? Anything I can do to help"-Ouch!"

"We'll be just fine. I mean we're not official or anything. He's been real quiet lately, thinking and stuff by himself. He hasn't blown something up in ages. Good for Mom's garden bad for him. But he was worse right after you're, er, departure. I like to think I brought him out of the depression." _That you put him in_. It was unspoken but implied. Angel saved the day by bringing over a plaid leggings and a gray sweater dress of the New York City skyline, with a pair of ankle boots and a silver ruby necklace. As we 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the fabulous outfit, Max came and shook her head,

"We're- minus Angel- going to a club, not Fifth Avenue."

"Minus me?"

"A club?"

"You know what Fifth Avenue is?"

"I learn fast. Angel you're only ten and this place is over fifteen. And, yes, we're going to a club."

"But why!" I asked, not upset but totally stoked.

"You'll see. I'm going to tell the guys to get ready. And for goodness sake don't buy anything else. My Max Ride card _can_ max out!"

"No it can't!" piped Angel. When Max returned we dolled her and Ella up in their favorite colors, too. We gathered outside. I was psyched and prepared to fly, until I remembered Grant and Ella were coming along. We'd have to drive. Strangely, Iggy wasn't there.

"He had to... go ahead." Fang said.

* * *

The club was small and cool, located in downtown Phoenix. It was low brick building, splash painted silver and black. It smelled like black coffee and strong perfume and the air was dry, sandy, instead of hot and salty. Already the club was packed. There clearly wasn't dancing tonight, or a least not of the Lady Gaga music video variety, but a stage was set and the lights were low. It was set for a concert. We got split up, Ella, Grant, and Max drifting toward the 'bar' and Fang and I being jostled toward the exit. We agreed to meet in front of the stage. It took quite a bit of pushing and weaseling to get to the stage but we got there soon enough.

"So," Fang said, the lights making his eyes seem darker and wise.

"So what?"

"As random as this may seem, I'm going to give you some advice."

"About what? How to have totally awesome hair like yours? Cause I could use that."

"Buy the book."

"The advice?"

"Ah, yes. Love."

"Love?" I echoed, dumbfounded.

"Yes, _love_, don't look so surprised that I know what it is.

It's something real, and its something real hard to understand. It's a fact, a skill, you have to learn it. It's-it's like a lesson in real life. When you think you've found it, you probably haven't. Thinking and love don't go together. It's when you wake up one night, you're drinking coffee, or you hear a song, you look up at the stars and then you _know._ That's love."

Any other day, any other place, any other time, and any other feelings inside and I would have made a childish remark. But not today, not here, not now, not with how I thought-_knew_- I was feeling.

"I'm your big brother, I can tell how you feel about him."

"Who's him?" I asked, as the lights dimmed, the stage lights the only illumination and the band coming out onstage. I looked up and saw a pair of black and white Vans, like Iggy always wore. And I saw a pair of beat up jeans, like Iggy's and white shirt, something like Iggy's, and a halo of hair the color of fire which he loved so much.

Iggy spoke into the mic, completely confident and completely at home, "Goodnight, Phoenix! We are Lost in Cassettes, and we found our way to all you beautiful ladies and rocking gentlemen. We were prepared to play our last set, but we- meaning me, had a change of heart and wrote this backstage. Sure the boys wanted to kill me for changing the chords but I think it'll be worth it. So without further whatever, we give you our latest song, dedicated to every heart breaker out here. Especially those who don't know it."

The guitarist started playing: an energetic melody full of high riffs. Not much drum, but a good bass line. And Iggy began to sing.

"_You're here, I can feel your smile  
tryin' lie,__ tryin' hide, now I'm tired,  
__More than a crush, I think it's you  
(I think it's, I think it's you)_

_This is a song, not a vow,__  
Writing this damn thing it how,  
__I'll get it off my chest, that's for the best  
_

_Cause if he breaks your heart,__  
I'll rebuild it piece by piece,  
__That'd be easy,__  
These words can't seem to work for me,  
__Just take my heart and let me be,  
(take my heart and let me be)_

_What a chick, it's a risk,  
__just liking her,__  
suicide's on my mind,  
if I'm loving her_

_More than a crush, I think it's you  
(I think it's, I think's it you)_

_This is a song, not a vow,__  
Writing this damn thing it how__,  
I'll get it off my chest, that's for the best_

_Cause if he breaks your heart,  
__I'll rebuild it piece by piece,__  
That'd be easy,  
These words can't seem to work for me,__  
Cause if he broke your heart,__  
I'll give him hell,  
__I'm always here,  
__whether or not you can tell__,  
These words can't seem to work for me,  
Just take my heart and let me_

_It's no accident I fell so hard,  
__the world dealt me these cards  
__listen up  
__I'm wasting my time  
Because it's true_

_Cause if he breaks your heart  
__I'll rebuild it piece by piece__  
That'd be easy,__  
These words can't seem to work for me  
__Cause if he broke your heart  
__I'll give him hell,  
__I'm always here,  
__whether or not you can tell,__  
These words can't seem to work for me  
Just take my heart and let me be_"

The crowd went wild. I would have jumped and screamed, too, like Max and Ella by my side but I was too stunned by how great the song was. They went through the rest of their songs, each as great as the last. When the show ended and Lost in Cassettes groupies had gone, we all met the bar to congratulate Iggy.

"So who'd you like the newer one," he asked.

"Gee," Grant said sarcastically, "that sounds an awful lot like a girl on rebound."

I frowned uncharacteristically at him, "I don't think so. It way too sweet and it's written by Ig- I mean, Jeff, I mean Adam, I mean James, who doesn't do that. Right, Ig? It sounds like it's about a girl he cares an awful lot about and he'll take care of her. Wait for her," I turned to Iggy, "Who's it for?"

Ella grinned and attached herself to his arm when he smirked and said, "I wrote it for my special girl."

So why was he looking at me?

* * *

* * *

**Ugh. I apologize for the cliche of a band but I find randomly writing a song is worse. The band name was a play on 'Lost in Stereo' also by All Time Low. Hope you appreciated the wise Fang and the long chapter.  
**


	11. Wedding At Tiffany's

**Author's Note: I'm writing stories like crazy, and not just fanfiction. I don't have a fictionpress yet but would you read? Do you know what p.o's me? That 'eggy' is correct in the computer dictionary but not 'niggy'. Grr. Fang's speech is largely from FANG. Please, please don't consider the Spanish racist :( , when my mum's upset she always goes off in Akan.  
**

**Take places after FANG in Arizona.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride. Everything goes to Patterson. Who'd better write more and soon!  
**

**

* * *

****Ages: Iggy: 19 Nudge: 16**

Nudge POV:

"Who would have thought-" Ella begin.

"That the great, incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride-" Angel interrupted.

"Would be getting married?" I finished.

"_Not me_..." Max groaned.

We three bridesmaids giggled and went back to torturing, I mean, dressing up Max. Yes, indeed. Today Maximum Batchelder Ride was marrying Alec 'Fang' Acosta. Don't be surprised. It was nineteen years of science and fate in the making. You wouldn't think Max would get married this young but she said she was ready. Despite our protests, including Dr. M and Total, Max insisted on having a 'small, personal' wedding. That included that computer geek, Mike, and Sam but, hey, her choice! It was being held at a beach. It was secluded but naturally pretty. We'd done everything ourselves; decorating with light blue and white ribbons and calla lilies. Tiny lights, a shell lined aisle, and little white feathers would be thrown by Angel instead of petals! It looked great but it wasn't nearly as adorable as Fang's proposal.

_We'd all gone flying over the house in Colorado. It was a perfect day: fluffy white clouds, warm air, and birds who didn't look at us funny. We watched Max and Fang fly in circles and we joined them. Fang grinned and dropped something sparkly,_

_"Whoops. Max could you uses your super speed and grab that for me?"_

_Max rolled her eyes and dived down to catch it. We heard a scream. Max zipped back up, a simple silver ring with little black and white diamonds, in her hands._

_"What is this!" Max demanded._

_"What does it look like?" Fang smiled crookedly._

_"It looks like what I hope it is but couldn't possibly be so I'm going to assume it's something else."_

_"Maximum," Fang said, who never used her whole name, "I've know you my whole life. If there was a life before this I knew you; if there's a life after this I'll know you then. When we were little you were my cage-mate. And my best friend. When we were escaped, I didn't care if it lasted, only that I'd still be with you. We grew up and you were so strong, so amazing. When we split up, our world was in shades of gray. I've seen you save the world. I've seen you make it a better place. You do that just by living. I love your smile, your attitude, the way you can punch the lights out of anyone. Everything about you. You're my left wing girl. The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but focus on you. I want to be next to you, I want you by my side. So, can I ask for that? " He knelt, a feat in midair. Holding out the ring he asked the words that were years overdue, "Max, will you marry me?"_

_We all looked expectantly at her._

_"You're not going to fly away again are you?" Fang said in a quiet voice._

_"Never again." Max sobbed. She tackled Fang, and they tumbled head over heels in the sky. Together, how they belonged._

"We're almost done," Ella assured. Dr. M walked in and gasped. She went on and on about how beautiful Max looked, how her baby was getting married, how happy she was, talking in Spanish because she was crying too much.

"_Esto es demasiado. Por lo que pude ver, que creció tan rápido! Y nada será lo mismo! Oh, Fang, un mejor tratamiento de la derecha y, también, debe tomar las buenas decisiones. Pero yo creo en ti Max y Te amo. ¿Quién habría pensado que hace cinco años, cuando apareció en mi puerta, sangrando de una herida por arma de fuego, con las alas, Dios mío, que yo estaría aquí en tu boda._ (This is too much. From what I got to see, you grew up so fast! And nothing will be the same! Oh, Fang, better treat you right and you, too, must make the good decisions. But I believe in you Max and I love you. Who would have thought that five years ago, when you showed up on my doorstep, bleeding from a gunshot wound, with wings, dear god, that I would be here at your wedding)."

Max comforted her mother but even I saw her mascara run. When Dr. M calmed down, Max stood up proudly. She looked stunning in a simple long sleeved white dress with embroidery at the top, and stood in front of the full sized mirror.

"Now," I said, "something old," I put the necklace Angel had given her for her fifteenth birthday around her neck, "something new," Ella slipped a bracelet around her wrist, "something borrowed," Angel handed her a tube of bubblegum lip gloss, "and something blue," Dr. M tucked a blue flower behind Max's ear.

"And now," I finished, "you wait."

Max's face fell. The wedding would start at sunset and it was still pretty light. She tried to run and see Fang earlier, "Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress early," Ella scolded. Similarly, Fang had tried to sneak in using his invisibility. Luckily, Angel had stepped on his foot and we'd herded him away. He was now duct-taped in a room with Iggy and the Gasman. Yes, we were that cruel.

"Alright," Angel said, putting on her 'leader' voice, "Mom, you should check the venue. Ella, stay here and make sure Max doesn't escape, I mean, leave. Nudge," she looked me in the eyes, "you go check on the guys." Not wanting to argue, I agreed and walked to the guy's hangout. I knocked-they really had duct taped the door, and the Gasman opened it a crack. There was a scuffle and the Gasman called, "It's Nudge, not Max." There was a defeated sigh I assumed was from Fang. Iggy peeked over Gazzy,

"Come in."

I tore off the tape, cursing slightly at what it was doing to my nails. I stepped in and Gazzy said, "Close the door. Quickly!" I slammed just as Fang lunged for it. Iggy tackled him and put him in a headlock,

"Not that easy!" he cackled. I shook my head. Even on a wedding day, boys would be boys. I sunk into one of the beanbags and the boys sat on the couches.

"I take it you don't want to hear about our bachelor party?" The Gasman grinned. Fang rolled his eyes, "You weren't even there. Which is a good thing, considering Iggy planned it." Iggy smiled, completely unashamed. I shook my head. Iggy would be Iggy. _And that's a good thing_. As if he'd read my mind, which I really hoped he hadn't, Iggy stood up and said, "Nudge can I talk to you? I mean, we should go check the beach."

"Dr. Martinez is doing that."

"Yeah but... she may need some help." He looked at me pleadingly.

"Sure," I nodded slowly, " She could always use some help. I mean, we girls had to decorate everything ourselves. It looks great though. Have you seen the piano we set up for Total. Oh well I guess you haven't. We'll maybe Angel can send you pictures during the ceremony. It's going to be really small, huh? Fang are you the one who invited Mike? Because if he hadn't helped you in SoCal then you wouldn't have found us and that would have been bad because we wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be getting married! But looking back on it, you and Max will always find your way back to each other. Wow! That was really romantic, huh? Do you think-" Iggy slapped a hand over my mouth. He gestured to the door.

"Right," I mumbled. "Out we go."

We stepped into the late afternoon light and I said, "We're not going to the beach are we?"

"Nope."

"Hmph. Fine with me. My dress has wing slits. Max called it a 'precautionary measure'."

"You look cute."

"How do you know?"

"You always do." With that he took off. I gaped after him for a while and followed. I asked where we were going. He shrugged. We flew blindly, no pun intended. Finally, I pointed to an outcrop that led up to a cliff. Nearing it, I realized it was a bad choice. The path was narrow and rocky and _so_ not made for my heels. Iggy landed before me and started walking. Yes, he could find his way up the rocky terrain but I'd miss his hand in mine-

Iggy took my hand, forcing me to catch up. So we walked quietly, swinging our hands until we found the top. It was very dusty. I sat down anyway.

"So," Iggy sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Max and Fang."

"Yep."

"I can't believe they're getting married."

"Are you kidding. It was practically inscribed in stone."

"True. But now it's, like, official."

"That must be nice."

"What."

"To know that now you're bound together."

"Not necessarily. Some people don't last."

"They will." I said firmly. Iggy was silent for a long time. So I said,

"I'm scared."

"About what? We're not that high up. And if you fall, you'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then what?"

"I'm scared for Max and Fang."

"But why?"

"I guess I'm taking on their cold feet for them. What if it doesn't work out?"

"You just said, and you were right, that they'll will."

"But what if? That'd be terrible for the Flock, too. People always say that it's a lot easier to break up when you know each other well. And they know everything about each other. And like seventy-eight percent of high school romances actually last. What if they're one of the thirty-two percent that doesn't! And their only nineteen!"

"You're thinking into it to much. A semi wise man once told me that you don't think you're in love. You know."

Like some many other things, it came out of my mouth before I could think, "Do you know?"

He chuckled and glanced at me, "Yeah. I do."

"I though I was once. I still think I am even though I really don't want to be. I'm scared of making a mistake."

"You won't," Iggy whispered. He angled his head and leaned down. Before I closed my eyes I saw the sun sinking on the horizon. "Crap!" I said, "Iggy. The weddings about to start."

He nodded easily: like nothing was about to have happened. Maybe nothing was. I stood and brushed off my blue dress. We walked back down the cliff to the take off stop in silence. I thought about what we'd said. That Max and Fang would last and how you knew when you were in love. That he was. Was it Ella, Tess, some girl I'd didn't know? It wasn't my place to pry. Or was it? And I'd told him how I'd felt, even if it was indirectly. Lost in thought, I looked over my shoulder.

I hadn't noticed but hawks flew in lazy formation, dark dots against the gold flecked sky. They didn't have to think. They knew exactly what to do. And on the way down our hands found each other.


	12. Pictures of You

**Author's Note: 'Sup! This is the longest chapter: over 5,000 words.  
**

**Summary: The eldest three had long finished their high school education. It's off to NYU for Max and Fang and Columbia for Iggy. The youngest three are living happily with Dr. M and finishing their schooling. Their town knows about the 'miracle angel kids' but don't worry, they keep it a secret. It's a shame Iggy still has a secret of his own...**

**At Dr. M's way post Fang.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not, own Maximum Ride.**

**

* * *

**

**Ages: Iggy: 20 Nudge: 17**

Max POV:

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called kicking off my shoes. As I hung my jacket in the closet I heard footsteps down the stairs and a "Hello?"

I entered the living room and Nudge was sitting on the couch. As soon as she saw me, she ran up and hugged me. I laughed into her curly hair and squeezed her back.

"Max, you're home! I missed you so much! And Angel and the Gasman and Ella and your Mom missed you, too. It's been so quiet here since Iggy, Fang, and you moved out. How's the married life? How's the Big Apple? Have you seen the Trenton twins recently? Or that mean waiter Jason? Or have you been lurking in the sewers? How's NYU? I heard it's a great school and-"

I looked down at her. She smiled, took a breathe, and said, "I'm so glad you came to visit. We have so much to catch up on that I couldn't put in letters. But first, look what I've found."

I sat on the couch beside her, surrounded by dusty boxes. The sides of the boxes were labeled 'Pictures'. I remembered. Before Jeb had left us, we took a lot of pictures of growing up in Colorado. I thought we'd thrown them all away but someone (nudge, nudge) had kept them safe. When we were on the run, sometimes we found a disposable camera with snapshots left and developed those. Once we'd settled down with my mom, we took photographs as we wished. The younger kids liked them, "It's like it's one happy moment that never has to end" they'd say.

"This one's my favorite." Nudge said, with a hint of nostalgia. She pulled a picture out of the first box. The photograph was dusty and the edges torn and rumpled by age but I recognized it. It was one of my family, my _entire _family. In the middle was Jeb with his funny, caterpillar mustache. He was holding a barely two year old baby. Even then, even sleeping, she looked like an angel with her light gold locks. Below her was a miniature version of the Gasman looking up at her in wonder, like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. To his right was me actually smiling for the camera. I almost laughed at how I'd looked when I was ten. Pure innocence, with dirty blond curls and pale skin. Now, my hair and straightened itself out and gotten lighter and I had a good tan going. Fang was sitting above me; he almost blended in with the shadows. Even at nine, black was his favorite color and his hair had been long enough to wear in a ponytail. He almost looked too cute. To Jeb's right was Iggy. He was looking straight at the camera and smiling shyly, his arm around Jeb. I remembered he wasn't always a happy kid, unless we were all together. Below him was Nudge. This was before she'd become an expert in technology and the mechanics of a camera had amazed her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth made an 'o'.

"We were adorable little things weren't we?" I asked, ruffling her hair. She grinned.

"And Do you remember this?" She picked up another picture from our life in Colorado. It was a picture of a big pond, circular and surrounded by trees. The sky mirrored the clear water, so you see the clouds and sun's reflections. It's perfection was almost comical, with the pink and white flowers around it and a sparrow flying in the corner.

"Of course I remember that..."

_"Fang!" Where are you! I stumbled blindly through the woods behind our house. We'd explore out here, but we'd never ventured this far. The undergrowth was thick and the tree trunks were thicker. I tripped a lot and low branches smacked me. But I had to keep going. I had to find Fang._

_He'd gone missing when we sent him out to get firewood. Jeb was fretting but told us not to worry._

_"There's no sign of a struggle. Fang's a smart boy, he probably just lost. If he's not back by dinner we'll search for him together."_

_I didn't listen. I couldn't let the School get Fang. It was getting dark. I took off into the forest by myself._

_"Fang!" Huff. Huff. "Where are you!" I called. In the dimming light, I tripped and twisted my ankle. I bit my lip to keep from crying. "Fang!"_

_"What is it?" _

_I whirled around. Standing above me was Fang. He was blending in with the growing shadows expected for his, wearing a concerned expression.  
_

_"Where were you!"_

_"Right here."_

_"I was calling and calling and searching and- ugh! Nevermind. Well? Help me!"_

_"Okay." Fang picked me up, holding up my back and knees,_

_"You're heavy."_

_"Shut up."_

_He carried me effortlessly through the woods, "Home's that way," I said, "I know," he answered. We came across a clearing. It had a giant pond and the circumference was trees. It was breathtaking, literally. I had to take a few deep breathes before asking,_

_"What is this place?"_

_"This is where I was."_

_I could understand why he'd stay out here. He set me down on a mossy rock close to the water and sat beside me. We sat in silence, watching the sun get lower and lower. _

_"It's late." Fang stood up. I took the chance; I pushed him into the water. Seconds later, his head bobbed up. He spit out water and said, "What was that for!"_

_"For leaving me behind. Don't do it again."_

A hand snapped in front of me. "Max?" Nudge said. I smiled, and answered, "Just zoning."

"Do you remember this?" Nudge asked.

"Oh yeah! That was such a strange, strange day. What exactly happened?"

"Well, the Gasman and Fang were mad at Iggy-"

"for gas bombing them so he could steal some of their jeans-"

"for one of his weird experiments. I mean, he could have asked right?"

"Yeah, but it's Iggy were talking about. So Fang-"

"had Gazzy learn how to mimic that one movie actress Iggy-"

"had a crush on, Meg Vulpine. And they rang the door bell and when Iggy answered-"

"the Gasman said, "_Like ohmygawd! You're Iggy Ride, right! I know all about you! And you're like so awesome! And I totally love you!_"

"And Iggy was so dumbfounded, he didn't even find it suspicious that a twenty-one year old actress had just confessed her love to him in the middle of nowhere."

"So he fainted. And we'd just got back from the store to find him lying in the doorway. So we set him on the couch-"

"and he suddenly bolts up saying, "Meg Vulpine!" and smacks Fang, giving him a black eye!"

"Fang was so mad!"

"Very strange day," I admitted.

Next there was a photo of Angel. For a mindreader, Angel was completely unaware of having her picture taken. She was dancing on the couch in pink Hello Kitty pajamas. Which was funny considering she was at least twelve. I burst out laughing,

"Remember when she went through that phase when she insisted on wearing sparkly belly shirts and fingerless gloves? Then she'd dance and sing to Britney Spears and Beyonce and Rihanna and the Pussycat Dolls even though she had no idea what they were saying?"

"She's been reading your guy's minds for years. I'm sure she has a faint idea of '3', 'Rude Boy' and 'When I Grow Up'."

I rolled my eyes but I felt myself blush.

Flipping through an older album we came across a picture of a very pissed off me in a school uniform.

"I don't remember this." Nudge said. But I did. The first couple of days of school, real school in Virginia, were impossible. They seemed to be unaware that we knew almost nothing so they put me in an Algebra Two class. I was sitting at Anne's kitchen table. Everyone else was outside but I was stuck indoors trying to finish my homework. Fang materialized in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"More like what am I not doing. This is crazy."

Fang raised an eyebrow and slid into a chair beside me, "Algebra? Easy."

"Easy? Then how do I figure out if ex-squared plus negative six-ex plus nine is a perfect square trinomial and I can use a-ex squared plus b-ex plus c to factor it?"

"Like this." Fang wrapped an arm around me and laced his hand through mine holding the pencil. He talked slowly, explaining the problem, but I wasn't paying attention. To the algebra at least. He looked me in the eyes, "Do you understand?" It was all I could do to nod, because I still wasn't breathing. Once Fang left my respiratory system started to work again and I was panting, hard. Iggy walked inside and asked what was going on and if he could join in. I threw the closest thing I had at him. It was my homework. But in the end, math became my favorite subject.

I smiled to myself as a picture caught my eye. It was me, Ella, Fang, and Iggy. It was a bit like "one of these things it not like the other", for Ella and I were in matching dresses: mine dark purple and her's lime green, Fang in a dress clothes, and Iggy in a white t-shirt, jeans, and Converse.

_Ella bit her lip nervously when our mom finished taking pictures. _

_"Ig, are you sure you don't want to come? It's not too late to change your mind."_

_He shook his head, red hair flying everywhere. He gave a weak smile. Ella shrugged, _I tried_, and went back to checking her hair in the mirror. Iggy caught my eye. There was something urgent in them and I understood. _

_"Hey Fang, go help Ella with her shoes."_

_"But she already has them on."_

_"Yeah but the straps look kind of loose. You guys should go check them."_

_Fang raised an eyebrow but obeyed. He followed Ella to the living room. I sat next to Iggy on the stairs._

_"Alright what's the real reason you don't want to go to your junior prom?"_

_"I didn't have anyone to go with."_

_"Are you kidding! Chicks were practically asking you themselves!"_

_"A few did." he admitted._

_"Why did you say no? Or why didn't you ask anyone yourself? Was she taken, not going?" I suggested.  
_

_"Not going," he repeated, "you could say that."_

_"Why don't you try and change her mind."_

_"I wouldn't, couldn't, shouldn't is more like it. If I do, it'll ruin everything. I wouldn't ask anyone else to go either. It'd be unfair. I know who I want to go with and it has to be... that right girl."_

_At that moment Nudge came barreling down the stairs and planted herself between us. She babbled about how jealous of us she was. "I can't believe that I can't go because I'm not old enough."_

_I looked at Iggy who as turning pink. Time for a little experimental scheming.  
_

_"Ig's not going either, Nudge."_

_She looked at him, grabbing his hand and squealing: "Yah, then you can spend the night with me! We'll make popcorn and watch movies and..." she went on with the list while jumping up and down, practically pulling his arm off. He didn't seem to mind._

I heard the back door open. In waltzed our favorite blind pyromaniac! I didn't know he was coming for a visit too. Nudge screeched happily (she'd give a banshee a run for her money) and jumped up, embracing Iggy. He hugged her back. "Whatcha doing?" Iggy asked in a falsetto tone.

"L-o-ling our butts off as we look at pictures of our childhood and reminisce in the memories of a greater time full of want and simplicity?" I offered.

"You lost me at 'l-o-l'."

"L-o-l." Nudge giggled. At the sound of her laugh Iggy's face softened and he asked, "So you're looking at photos. May I join you?"

"Sure."

"Careful Max, these are _not_ pictures to burn." Nudge fake-groaned as she quoted her favorite song.

"I'll behave." Iggy promised, as he flipped himself over the back of the couch and landed with expert precision on the other side of Nudge.

And behave he did. Although he didn't have the sights, he had the sounds and feel of the memories. We went through stacks of pictures. There were ones of us from my teen years, ones from our graduation, ones from me and Fang's wedding. There was a photo of the Gasman and his first girlfriend, Olivia; Angel at her recital of Swan Lake; Nudge on her first day if high school and Ella looking joyous with her latest boyfriend, Simon.

Then, I noticed something I hadn't before. The way Nudge described each photo in great detail, and how Iggy nodded, hanging onto her every word. The small smile she gave when Iggy laughed. The careful way he took the picture from her hand and the equal amounts of pink on their cheeks when their hands met, but the way neither of them moved away.

How come I'd never noticed? Because whatever 'this' was, it certainly wasn't new. I wondered if they knew that they were doing it. It was weird, the way they interacted, but it was sweet. I should have been freaking out; it was like my sister and my brother, but I could only stare. And smile.

* * *

Iggy POV:

Max told us she had to leave. "I'll visit again real soon okay?"

After she left Nudge and I finished talking about the prom night photo. I noticed she'd left out a certain part.

_"I always hate it when they do that in a movie," I sighed. The teen-y bopper film Nudge had picked for us to watch, well her watch and me listen to, was so predictable. But it seemed to be making Nudge happy so I put up with it._

_"What?" Nudge said, still absorbed in the film._

_"They plan out a scene with the perfect music and the perfect dialogue and you think there's gonna be a big kiss scene but there's not."_

_"How do you know what's going on?" she asked, amazed._

_I scoffed, "I'm blind not deaf. The boy and the girl were just standing by his junky old truck, no?. It's really late at night and they've just broken down by a forest. Everything's illuminated with stars and moonlight. They're both really cold and you can see their breath. The boy says a stupid sappy line. An owl hoots to the same beat as the slow music playing. The girl leans in and then a police car comes by and rescues them. The end, no kiss. Then the giant kiss scene that comes at the end of the movie. Cliche, right?"_

_"Hmm, you're right. Well if you're such a Mr. Director how should it have gone?"_

_The moment of truth. I was aware of the glow of the television, at the corner of my eyes, the voices in the background, the ticking of the clock telling me to hurry up. Before I could chicken out I said, "Like this," and leaned down to meet her lips. Just as I feared, Nudge was still and I could tell she was shocked. I started to pull away but she put her hands around my neck and pulled me back. We stayed like that, only a feather of a kiss, for how long? It could have been seconds, minutes, but it felt like an eternity. A nice eternity._

_Nudge was the one to break the kiss, "Oh look. It's the cliche fight scene. I love this part." We both turned back to the TV like nothing had happened. But that night when I went to sleep I could still taste bubblegum and popcorn lingering on my lips._

"That was an uneventful night." Nudge said, but I heard a tremor in her voice.

We continued looking through the albums. I came across one that felt old, really, really old. "What's this?"

"Oh. That? I don't remember taking this. It's a a white building, metal facade, and there are armed guards... and it's in the desert. Oh crap. It's the School."

"Jeb must have took it." I said. "Let's skip it." Nudge didn't answer, like she was thinking. I thought of when we were younger and she used to tell me about her nightmares. I was the one she confined in about our past. All the stuff that she didn't trust to say to anyone else. "Actually, what's on your mind?"

"I don't remember much, since I was so little when we escaped." She started slowly. "But some of the stuff's stayed with me. There was one experiment, one of the only one's that could talk and think like us. Her name was Cay and she was part cougar. She liked to show me her tail and her claws and I thought they were so cool. When we were sent to the training yard she'd protect me first and worry about herself later. Then one day, out of the blue she said 'I'm old now. I will say bye soon.' That evening she went out to the yard and she didn't come back. I cried for her and a whitecoat told me 'It was her or you. She chose to die. That's what happens if you care about others.'"

"That's not true."

"I know that now."

We sat in silence, thinking hard. There was an unspoken thought between us, _I'd die for you_. It wasn't so much a question, or an inference, as much as a fact. I would. I almost had, once. My left wing twitched involuntarily as I remembered one of the last, violent battles against Itex.

"Something's wrong," the Gasman said quietly. We were staked outside the Itex in Sydney, waiting for Nudge to program the self destruct button in the headquarters. She'd left almost half an hour ago. She said it would take five minutes. Max asked Angel if she was sure we'd taken out all the guards. She said that more may have been coming on their shift. I bolted up and Fang pulled me back down, even though all the guards around us were knocked out. I told them I had go check on her but Max told me to wait it out. I was already gone.

I ducked under smoldering ruins, chemical fires burning in random places, experiments released. I kept a hand on the walls, running blind, until I'd find the control room. I could hear the footsteps of guards heading the same direction as me but they were far enough away. I heard a click and a muffled, familiar scream. Nudge.

I turned and came into a large room. I could hear beepings, the clicks and whirs of machinery, and the sound of a gun being loaded. Nudge screamed again, just as another shot was fired. There was a horrifying long silence-she wasn't-no, I heard her say my name under her breath, "Iggy. To the right."

I listened and stepped forward. I swung a punch and the guard fell, his gun clattering to the ground. I scrambled over him to Nudge. She was sitting on the ground, shaking. "Are you okay?" I demanded.

"I'm fine," she said, but she was still shaking. She cried out and something whizzed by my head, displacing the air. The bullet collided with a computer and it exploded, the room filled with smoke. Through it I heard a maniacal laugh. I stood up. In an Australian accent a woman said,

"So you're the half breed genetic failures that are out to stop us. I was warned you were coming, who knew you'd cause so much trouble. But no, you end here." She laughed again, the sound of someone who'd severed all ties with reality, "You first. The scrawny little girl who messed with my files."

"Nudge," I whispered, "program the self destruct."

"But-"

"Just. Do. It."

I heard her move slowly and I spread out my wings to cover her.

"So," I said, buying time, "We're half breed genetic failures that managed to take down your hell hole? What does that make you?"

"Good try, mate. You'll all die soon enough. You think we don't have several ways to initiate the By-Half Plan?"

"We'll take them all down," I said firmly. I suppose I should have been more scared, looking down the barrel of a gun, but I wasn't actually looking and maybe I didn't care anymore. I heard Nudge typing away behind me, almost finished.

"Like I said: good try, mate. I'd like you to die a slow, painful death but I settle for causing it myself." And Nudge pushed the button and the woman pulled the trigger. The woman laughed and Nudge screamed and I might have screamed too but I wouldn't know. Some nicked the top of my wings and it hurt like a SOB. The other shot tore through my torso, grazing a rib, and I didn't feel anything. Somewhere very far away I heard Nudge yell "Ten seconds" and myself say "U and A". She responded without question and I forced my wings to follow. We burst through the skylight and glass fell like rain. We couldn't fly away fast enough. We got a few miles away before the explosion tore through the Sydney harbor. We landed clumsily on the top of a building, a tree, I wasn't sure. I felt Nudge crying into my shoulder and I didn't understand. I realized that was the first time she'd flow through a roof- and the first time she may have killed someone. I patted her shoulder awkwardly, ignoring the pain in my chest and wing. She gulped air and rubbed her eyes.

"Gosh, I'm so pathetic. You need to be fixed. You stupid sexist pig! How could you take a bullet for me!"

_I'd do it again_, I mouthed. But I was already passing out.

I wondered if Nudge was remembering the same thing. I wished not. Hoping to distract her, I pointed to a random picture on the next page. Nudge described it. I remembered that like it was yesterday but it was many years ago.

_It was in late July, the kind of hot, sweltering weather that makes everyone hide out in their houses during the day, and flock to the street carnivals in the evening. It was something out of a fairytale, as far as the images Angel projected into my head let on. Lots of brightly colored tents, smiles, games, and junk food. Max had allowed us to go the fair in the nearest town, provided we didn't get separated and draw too much attention to ourselves._

_"I call Fang!" the Gasman hollered. Angel was the youngest: she had to go with Max. Which left Nudge... and me. I was thirteen, she was ten, and I really didn't have an opinion. I nodded, and followed the sound of Nudge's footsteps as she ran off. I weaved in and out of the dozens of people and stands. Lots of couples I noticed. When I finally found Nudge, she'd knocked over an ice cream cart._

_"Get a hold of your girlfriend," the vendor yelled. I scowled, "Lay off. And she's not my girlfriend." Why was there a nagging voice at the back of my head saying 'yet'?_

_Nudge demanded to go on a roller coaster before we ate. I obliged. We got in line for the highest, faster coaster. But as we got to the front of the line, Nudge started to shake. I asked her if she was alright. She said the coaster was really high. I said that if anything went wrong, we'd be safe. She said that we'd be strapped in. I patted her head and told her it'd be alright. It was; the coaster was fun and fast and our throats were sore from screaming. We got lemonade and walked around the fair, Nudge describing the games. We stopped at one of those contests where you tested your strength by hitting a base and making the ball touch the bell at the top. The people gathered around it, all buff, loud guys, laughed when Nudge asked for a turn._

_"Sure little lady," the man said. The others took bets that she wouldn't get it past the quarter mark. Nudge spit on her palms and rubbed her hands together. She effortlessly took the club and struck it against the base. I heard the ring of the bell, jaws hitting the ground and Nudge's cheers all at the same time._

_"I'd like the toy at the top," she said sweetly to the vendor. Still stunned, he handed her something and she collected the cash from the betters. She presented me with a huge stuffed dolphin,_

_"To make up for the other one," she said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and bought her a chili dog. I took a turn at the game where you knocked over bottles with softballs and won a panda bear and a goldfish, both of which I gave to Nudge. I was sure the goldfish would be dead by tomorrow. The rest of the Flock found us and we split eight funnel cakes. It was a good night._

I felt the air in front of me move. Nudge was waving her hand in front of my face, bringing me back to the present.

"Iggy, have you ever just thought about everything we've been through. I mean all the torture and experimentation, all the terrible stuff that's happened. Does it measure up to everything that's been good? Not just our wings, or our powers, but us. When I was younger, every night I'd wish to be normal. But that doesn't matter to me anymore.

If I was normal I'd never have met you. And the rest of the flock, too, of course! I'd just be some trailer trash's daughter in I wouldn't have a little brother and sister who are so clueless and awesome or an almost sister who I can share clothes with and I wouldn't have had Max and Fang as parents. Or you as a best friend. I think that'd be the worst loss," her voice had dropped but she perked up again,

"Whoops, I totally lost track of time! It's already seven. I gotta go meet Vincent, its our six month anniversary and I don't want to be late! Aw, I can't believe you're going back to school so soon. I'll miss you bunches!" Nudge talked a mile a minute as she pulled on a jacket, applied makeup, and from the sound of it, put on four inch heels, "I wish you could stay! Oh well, I'll be at university soon enough. Yikes! It's seven-thirty! Tell Fang 'hi' and tell Ella, the Gasman, and Angel goodnight for me! Okay- keys, check, lip gloss, check, cash, check... Alright I'm decent. 'Night Iggy, I love ya!" she called.

I waited until I heard the door close and her footstep fade in the distance to whisper, "I love you, too."


	13. Revelations and Realisations

**Author's Note: Just keep reading, because I don't have much to say for this chapter, except for it was long awaited.**

**Seven years after The Angel Experiment, ah, those were good times. This chapter was inspired by Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru and I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls.**

**Summary: His weren't the only eyes that could see what should be. She'd once saw it, too. And it wasn't too late for her to open her eyes again.**

**

* * *

**

**Ages: Iggy: 21 Nudge: 18**

Third Person POV:

**~~~*"""*~~~**

The young woman in the chic blue sweater was looking for someone.

The young man in the checkered Vans was looking for someone.

The girl goes to a college and starts toward the dorms. Everytime she sees a pair of faded jeans or a head of red hair she stops and stares but it's never him. So she enters the guy's dorms, a number scribbled on her hand. She ignores the hoots and catcalls and approaches door '415'. She's smiles, because it's his birthday.

She doesn't knock- she never has before. Everything's just like she remembers even though she hasn't been here before. But he's always neat and precise: clothes in a dresser to the right, bed by the window, desk right next to the bathroom. There's a poster of a motorcycle and photographs of birds on the walls but, strangely, no pictures of girls. She takes this as a good sign. She notices the walls, the carpet, the furniture are all white.

She stands by the window and wonders how many times he's jumped out of it. She smiles, shakes her heads, and leaves the school.

* * *

The boy walks around New York City. He never found out where she was living so he decides to walk around Fifth Avenue. If she was anywhere, she'd be there. He tries Apple Democracy, and Eternally Eighteen, and New Marines, asking if they've seen her. The sales ladies are annoying helpful. But that's a small price to pay for being good-looking. Still none of them have a seen her. He thinks she maybe be a place that's more relaxed..

He hops on a bus and gets off 'where the fun is'. When he enters the toy store he has a sensory overload. There's so many sounds and shapes he can't make out and everytime he touches something he gets a jolt of bright color. But never a familiar brown. He determines she's not there and leaves. Up over-ground he goes into a coffee shop and as he waits in line he listens to a poetry reading. He was never one for poetry, he prefers fast paced music, but he's enticed anyway. It's a short but flowing poem about snow and mirrors and not seeing clearly until its too late. He's so busy hoping it's not too late that he doesn't notice the barista asking his order until the eighth time.

He orders a mocha without hesitation.

* * *

The girl has searched every place he could be and quite a few he couldn't. She knows New York is a big place but she won't rest until she finds him. Okay, maybe a short rest on a bench in Central Park. A gyspy woman comes up to her and offers to read her palm. She holds it out and the old woman looks at her with knowing eyes. The woman tells her love is blind. She tells her she knows.

* * *

The boy has almost given up searching. He sits on the marble stairs of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. He listens to the street artists work: the buzz of spray cans and the scratch of pencils. He gets up and asks one of the artists if he can feel the picture. The artists agrees and he runs a hand over the sketch. It's a broken heart. When the artist turns away, he takes a piece of chalk and mends it.

* * *

She remembers the exact moment she fell for him. She didn't know she would grow to love him. Back then it was an acute fasination.

They were in New York City in a church. They'd never been in one before. Their family knelt in the pews and prayed. And she noticed he didn't pray for sight, he could wish for that, but he prayed for them to be safe and happy. And that was enough for her. Because with him, she was always safe and happy.

* * *

He remembers the exact moment he fell for her. He knew it was love, even though he couldn't name it exactly.

She was somewhere far away and it was his fault. If he'd shut up and been supportive and unselfish then she might have stayed. Or she might have said goodbye. So he looks faces the stars and wonders if she can see them where she is. He unconsciously puts a hand to the sky and imagines she does too. And he can feel her fingers in his and that's enough.

* * *

Nudge brushes off her blue sweater and rises from the park bench. When no one is in sight she takes a running start and flies high above the city. She looks down and searches and searches and with her eyes cast downward she flies into someone.

Iggy is flying so fast he doesn't feel the person ahead of him. It certainly doesn't feel like a bird. His checkered Vans kick someone in the knees and he apologizes quickly.

"It's okay... Iggy," Nudge says.

"Nudge. I was... looking for you."

"Yeah. Me too."

"So... I've found you."

"Yeah. And I found you."

There's a silence. When did things get so awkward between us, they both wonder.

"Let's land," Iggy suggests, "I mean, if you want to."

"That's fine," Nudge says hastily. She points to an old building, only upon further inspection does she realize its a church. Iggy follows her and they sit on a ledge, with gargoyles on both sides. Nudge looks at the cars, the statues, the smog clouds, anywhere but at the birdkid- birdman beside her. Iggy does the same- only he listens to the honks and shouts below instead of the breathing pattern of his birdgirl.

"I went to the university earlier."

"I would have gone to your school but I don't know it."

"I'm not going to school just yet. I got an internship at a fashion line."

"Guess we're lucky its not a radio station."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the world would have to listen to you talk even more. Oh the horror!" Iggy fake gasps. Nudge makes a move to slug him in the shoulder but he catches her wrist. He quickly lets go and Nudge drops her hand. Silence.

"I hate flying in New York," Nudge says suddenly.

"How come?"

"The air," Nudge wrinkled her nose, "It's so thick and unclear. All the smog and stuff, I don't like it. It never smells clean like Colorado. And you can't see the sky."

Iggy thinks for a second, "Wait here." Iggy jumps off the roof of the church and after dropping several yards he bursts through the clouds. Nudge watches him fly far and fast around the moon. When he comes down, the sky for miles around the moon is clear.

"You do too much for me."

"You can't do it yourself little girl," Iggy says, out of breath.

"Sexist pig."

"The one and only. Just keep watching that spot." So, Nudge does and after a few moments, something sleek and silver cuts across the sky.

"Iggy! A shooting star!" Nudge exclaims, with the pure excitement of an eleven year old, "You can make a wish!"

"It's alright. I've learned that you can't just wish. You have to make it happen."

"There are something's you can't make happen," Nudge retorts, "You can't take over the world, or make yourself anyone else, or make someone your servant."

"But you can make someone love you," Iggy half whispers. Something flutters in his stomach and he wonders if this is the right time. It is.

"How?"

"By being adorable and energetic. Being fun and distracting in a good way. By wanting to make things brighter for everyone and not letting anything put you down. By being naive sometimes yet one of the few things that make life bearable. By being someone who, if given a golden opportunity, will take it, but still rather have those you really care about. By being a good, sweet person. You can make someone love you," Iggy takes a deep breath but says in barely a whisper, "And you do that to me."

Nudge's eyes widen to impossible proportions, "Iggy-"

"No Nudge. Let me finish," the corner of his mouth quirks up, "I've heard from you for quite awhile. You know, you learn a lot about someone in fourteen years," Iggy focuses on the bright spot of the sky, "So technically I haven't known you my whole life. But it feels like I have. My life got better when you came around. Sure we were still stuck in hell-on-earth but I had someone to talk to, to sleep next to, to try and protect. I had someone to care about. You don't know how much better of a person that made me. Then that operation made me blind and I wanted to die. Seriously. That night I was wondering if a freefall in the training yard would be enough to kill me or whether death-by-Eraser would be faster. Then you came over and heard me mumbling and you said,

'I'll take care of you' and fell asleep. Snoring of course. But I wanted that to be my job. So we grew up and grew apart but I always had your smile, the last one I ever saw, in the back of my mind. And as I grew up it was in the front of my mind more often. I felt it was wrong, you're like my little sister for goodness sake, but I couldn't help it. You make it hard work not to like you and I'm lazy.

It's hard to find the courage to say: I love you. But with you, Nudge, I have that courage."

The symphony of cars, concerts, and people disappears. There is nothing but silence, the two mutants, and that bright spot in the sky. Nudge finally finds her voice, "Iggy-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out it's just so much better to get it off my chest and then you'll never have to speak to me-"

For the first time, Nudge slaps her hand over Iggy's mouth, "It's my turn to be the chatterbox again.

You're funny and very, very, very cute. You have enough of that big brother act to be sweet but not creepy. I adore how you can brush things off, but how emotional you can be. When Angel was kidnapped and when you couldn't find you're parents. I get that you're arrogant and blunt, but, Iggy, you're understanding even more.

Do you remember that time we were on a beach and you took a walk with me? I told you I was scared and you told me it would be okay. From then on everything was okay when you were around.

I love how you're patient with me. I know that if you're offered what you wants, you'll take the chance, but never forget what you're leaving behind. Whether its memories of the School, the way I look, the feel of shells, I love how you don't forget. To someone like me who's most scared of being alone and forgotten that's a really good thing."

"Would you say it? If you felt it?"

"What? That I love you? Of course. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Get it?"

"I think I've got it," Iggy says quietly. Nudge presses her shoulder against Iggy and he wraps his hand around hers. And this time when they turn to each other in there's no hesitation to close the space between them. As the space lessened Nudge noticed Iggy forever smelled like Coke and ash and Iggy noticed Nudge's face was especially flushed. And when their lips met it's like flying through the clouds, chasing a star, or letting yourself fall.

A few feverous minutes later they pull apart, smiling widely.

"I guess this is the end of our friendship?"

"And the start of something better."

**~~~*"""*~~~**


End file.
